Si nos fusionamos
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Si nos fusionamos... Peridot nunca se ha fusionando, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción. StevenxPeridot (Stevidot) Un agradecimiento a Rebecca que hace que mi mente vuele. !Gracias Reb! Capítulo 13: Epílogo.
1. Un día en la playa

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Después del cap. Bajo la lluvia. Sorry por el leve spoiler.

* * *

 **Un día en la playa**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Steven salió corriendo hacia la playa, estaba feliz porque había convencido a las Gems de pasar un día con él sin preocupaciones. Perla no estaba segura pero Garnet termino de convencerla. Había llevado todo lo necesario para un día en la playa. Peridot se asomó desde el balcón para ver lo que hacían, no quería ir, simplemente Steven no le dijo que fuera así que si no le dijo nada lo mejor era quedarse. Steven logro verla y con una sonrisa la llamo:

-¡Peridot! ¡Ven y juega con nosotros!

-¿Qué? Steven no creo que invitarla sea la mejor opción, seamos solo tú y nosotras. –dijo Perla.

-Oh vamos Perla. Peridot ahora es parte de la familia.

-Claro que n… -Garnet poso una mano en el hombro de Perla. Amatista a carcajadas le dijo:

-¿No será que Perla esta celosa? –la última palabra lo pronuncio con mucha énfasis.

Perla se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que no lo estoy, digo… Steven es… ¿Y Steven? –vio alrededor que él ya no estaba. Garnet señalo hacia la casa y vieron a Steven tratando de traer a Peridot, claro que ella ponía resistencia.

Si en un principio quiso ir con él, y encima se sintió mal porque no la invito ahora ella misma no entiende por qué se resiste.

-Vamos tú también tienes que venir. –le dijo Steven que seguía tratando de convencerla.

-No, gracias. No me llamaste así que no voy a ir. –es como si estuviera resentida.

-Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho era obvio que también tú vendrías, ahora eres parte de las Gems.

-Que les haya dicho sobre el Cluster no significa que sea parte de las Ton… digo de las Gems.

-Bueno te estaremos esperando.

Steven al llegar hacia las Gems les aviso que Peridot estaría ausente. Pero Steven sonreía porque se notaba que Peridot quería estar con ellos, solo tendrían que esperar. Primero lo primero, Steven saco una lista en donde estaban escritas las actividades que harían ese día. Garnet los leyó.

-Mmm, Steven no creo que logremos hacer todo esto.

-¿Pero? ... ¡So ponemos fuerza de voluntad lo lograremos!

-Para empezar de donde vamos a conseguir un cocodrilo. –dijo Perla.

Amatista al escuchar eso salto y grito fuerte:- ¡Yo seré el cocodrilo! ¿Ves? –su cabeza cambio de forma a ese animal. –Sera divertido Steven.

-¡Siiii!… Amatista será el cocodrilo.

-Bien, empecemos con la número uno.

 **1_ Jugar vóley.**

Peridot veía aquella extraña red, ¿sería un arma? Claro que no, Steven ya se lo habría dicho. Aunque ya compartió información con las Gems, era Steven al único en que podría confiar. Miro curiosa aquel acto tan raro, Steven y Perla eran separados por la red de Garnet y Amatista. Entonces Steven dio la señal y aquella esfera empezó a rebotar. Peridot miraba sorprendida, ninguno de los cuatro dejaba caer la pelota al suelo. Era impresionante.

-Wow…

De pronto la pelota cayó al suelo haciendo que Steven y Perla celebren

-¡Muy bien Steven! Somos muy buenos juntos. –sonrió Perla.

-Es cierto.

Peridot logro oír eso, por alguna razón ella también quería ser buena junto a él.

 **2_ Hacer castillos de arena.**

Amatista junto a Steven corrían de un lado para otro, tenían que construir un castillo antes que Perla y Garnet.

-Bien Steven, solo nos falta el puente y listo.

-Wo-ho-ho. Incluso construimos un pueblo. Somos grandiosos.

-Ni que lo digas. –respondió Amatista con aires de superioridad.

Peridot miraba maravillada aquella obra de arte, estaba tentada a ir con ellos; después de todo si estaba invitada. Pero por ahora prefería verlo.

-¡Ya está! –grito triunfal Amatista. Ella y Steven se abrazaron al ver su gran trabajo.

-Yo creo que no. –miraron a Garnet y perla. Ambas sonreían victoriosas, si bien el castillo de Steven y Amatista era bueno, comparado con el de Garnet y Perla no era nada.

-Oh, rayos. –se quejó Amatista.

 **3_ Show de fusiones.**

Peridot estaba cada vez más tentada a ir, primero vio como Amatista y Perla se fusionaron, después Amatista con Garnet ahora sería Garnet con Perla. Solo para deleite se Steven, ella también quería verlas de cerca.

-¡Buenos días a todos! Oh, creo que ya va a atardecer. –decía la flamante Syrndox, fusión de Garnet y Perla. – ¡Pero por mis estrellas! Steven nos vemos denuevo, creo que la última vez Garnet y Perla estuvieron distanciadas pero ahora… ¡Mírame! Acaso no soy grandiosa.

A pesar de ya haberla visto Steven seguía maravillado. Amatista solo bufaba, seguía siendo muy intrépida.

Peridot pensó si algún día se iba a fusionar, nunca lo había hecho. Había oído a Jasper decir que la fusión era para gemas débiles que se quieren sentir fuertes, pero ellas se veían tan felices cuando se fusionaban. Y Steven… él sonreía.

-¿Y si me fusiono contigo? –pregunto a la nada. –Tal vez así lo impresionemos.

 _O si me fusiono contigo Steven…_

…

Al final Peridot no fue con ellos. Y no habían hecho todo lo de la lista, eran muchas para un solo día. Ya había terminado el día y era hora de entrar. Steven se sentía feliz de haber pasado un día con las Gems, aunque le hubiera gustado que también este Dot, así la había llamado la otra vez.

Fue directo al baño ya que de seguro ahí debía estar Peridot.

-¡Hey, Peridot!

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué no bajaste?

-…

-Sabes, me gustaría pasar un día contigo. –y sin más se fue.

Peridot reflexionaba esas palabras.

-A mí también…

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... Peridot se ha convertido en uno de mis personajes favoritos, es tan cute :3 kawaii... y todo lo referido a la lindura. Y pos como que se esta haciendo muy cercana a Steven, dije: "Mejor hago un fic sobre estos dos". Por cierto sorry si los spoleo.**

 **De antemano les digo que solo serán 5 caps. Ya que tengo otros dos de 30 caps. asi que para matar tiempo hago unos pequeños.**

 **Bye y nos leemos...**


	2. Rosquilla de la amistad

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (≧∇≦)b

 **Nota:** Celos, celos y más celos. !Viva el Steridot! (así me han dicho que se llama)

* * *

 **Rosquilla de la amistad**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Steven y Connie estaban sentados en el suelo conversando sobre el nuevo libro que había leído ella, disfrutaban mucho estando el uno con el otro. Steven escuchaba maravillado lo que narraba Connie, sin duda leería aquel libro. Una curiosa y algo celosa Peridot, según ella escondida, veía como Steven sonreía y reía al hablar con esa tal Connie. ¿Quién era ella? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? Perla que pasaba por ahí dijo fuertemente:

-¿Por qué te escondes Peridot? –sonrió lascivamente, lo hizo apropósito solo para que aquella pequeña verde se asustara. Era obvio que no quería que Steven la viera, pero él ya la había visto solo que no se lo había dicho. –Oh, Steven. Hola Connie.

-T-tú… –dijo entre dientes Peridot.

-Hola Perla. –saludo Connie. Miro con cautela a Peridot, Steven ya le había hablado sobre ella. Miro lo pequeña que es, parecía un gatito queriendo esconderse. –Hola Peridot, me llamo Connie.

Connie se acercó sonriendo y estirando la mano, pero Peridot la rechazo chocando la mano con nada de gracia.

-¿Y? Pues no me interesa conocerte. –soltó de manera fría.

Los tres presentes veían como Peridot ponía una cara de fastidio. Steven se acercó a ella.

-No tenías que ser grosera, Connie es buena persona solo quería saludarte. –tomó la mano de Peridot y trato de acercárselo a Connie. –Ven solo dale la mano.

Peridot aún más molesta se sao y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¿Pero que rayos le pasa? –dijo Perla. No entendía tal actitud.

Connie y Steven se miraron preocupados, la morena dudo un momento pero creyó saber cuál es la razón. Peridot estaba celosa, y era obvio que ella no lo sabía.

-Sera mejor que vayamos por ella. –habla Steven. Connie lo roma del brazo.

-Déjala sola, primero que se calme y de ahí vamos por ella.

-De acuerdo.

En la playa una Peridot resentida y molesta refunfuñaba a la nada.

-¿Quién se cree él? Si no me da la gana de conocer a esa Connie pues no lo hago. –miro al mar, agarro un poco de arena y lo lanzo. -¡Escuchaste! ¡Tú no eres quien para obligarme a darle la mano a cualquiera! … Tú –acordándose de Steven mientras sonreía. –… Tú eres genial.

 _Y si nos fusionamos Steven, así esa tal Connie vería lo genial que somos juntos_. Siguió lanzando arena hasta que sintiendo que alguien le daba palmaditas en la espalda, dándole un gran susto. Amatista con una gran sonrisa le dice que se calme. Ambas se sientan.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Connie? –le pregunta tranquilamente. –Sabes ella es genial y a Steven le agrada.

-A mí no me interesa, no puede obligarme a conocerla.

-… Mmmmm, suenas como Perla celando a Steven.

-¡Yo no estoy celosa! –grita fuertemente.

-Calma, Calma. Pero es obvio que sí. Si quieres que Steven también se fije en ti entonces se amable con Connie, ella es muy importante para él. ¿Entiendes?

-Tú también estas celosa, ¿o no?

Amatista recordó a Greg, sin duda estaba celosa cuando salió con Rose, a nadie le gustaría perder a un amigo.

-Creo que antes lo estaba pero no con Steven.

Amatista se paró y dispuso a entrar a la casa, pero antes volteo y le dijo algo más que a Peridot simplemente hizo querer gritar mas y lanzar más arena. Connie y Steven se han fusionado.

 **…**

Ya había anochecido y la luna alumbraba la playa. Steven observaba desde la casa a Peridot sentada en la arena, aún no había vuelto. Connie ya se había ido.

-Si quieres anda a llamarla. –le dice Carnet. –Perla me contó lo que paso, descuida ya se le pudo haber pasado.

-¿Por qué se comportó así?

-Era obvio que quería tu atención, sabes a veces nosotros podemos ser muy intensas, ya que has estado hablando con ella tal vez siente que tú eres el único en quien cuenta. Simplemente demuéstrale que te importa.

-La considero una amiga, claro que me importa. Igual que todas ustedes.

-Ve y díselo.

Steven asintió, fue hacia la cocina agarro dos rosquillas y se fue con Peridot. Perla que escucho todo eso pregunto:

-¿No crees que Peridot está forzando sus sentimientos en amor?

-Aun es muy pronto, ya sabes cuánto le llevo a Rose averiguar eso –paso cerca de Perla y poso una mano en su cabeza. –.Descuida, el sentimiento solo es amical, por ahora.

-No estoy preocupada.

Steven llego junto a Peridot. Al verlo se sorprendió, en sus manos tenía una cosa redonda que él llamaba rosquilla. Steven se sentó a su lado y le dio una. No entendía que pasaba, miraba curiosa aquel circulo con un orifico en el medio.

-Tú me importas Peridot. –soltó de repente. Peridot se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿le importa? ¿Entonces por qué ha estado solo con esa Connie? –Eres mi amiga ahora, discúlpame si te hice pensar lo contrario. La rosquilla que te di es una rosquilla de la amistad, al comérnosla significa que te tu y yo nos protegeremos, y seremos amigos sin importar qué.

-¿Tú y Connie se han fusionado?

-Pues sí.

No podía simplemente decirle que la deje, Amatista tenía razón, si quería que él se quede a su lado también tenía que aceptar a Connie.

-Un humano y una gema no se fusionan.

-Lo mismo dijo Perla, pero Connie y yo nos fusionamos.

Peridot miro la rosquilla, si se la come entonces nunca se separaran, eso fue lo que entendió. Miro a la rosquilla unos segundos más y luego se lo metió a la boca.

-¡Wow, es muy dulce! –grito.

Steven le sonrió y también se comió su rosquilla.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... !Vi el último cap que salio! Hay onda entre Peridot y Perla, sin duda espero que muy pronto alguna de las Gems se fusionen con Peridot, mi sueño es que Steven lo haga. Muchas gracias por los reviews, han revivido muy bien este fic. Espero no decepcionarlos con este cap. Disculpen si los caps. son algo cortos (ajam, claro), es que este fic solo es de cinco caps. y siempre los que son pocos caps. los hago cortos.**

 **-_- tengo que hacer la tarea del primo de mi amiga y encima no me van apagar, yo pues siempre de buena.**

 **De antemano les digo que solo serán 5 caps. Ya que tengo otros dos de 30 caps. asi que para matar tiempo hago unos pequeños.**

 **Bye y nos leemos...**


	3. Amor Fusión - Fusión Amor

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (っ◕‿◕)っ

 **Nota:** Despúes del cap. "Devuelta al granero" y "Demasiado lejos".

* * *

 **Amor = Fusión**

 **Fusión** **=Amor**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Peridot y Steven estaban encima del techo del granero esperando la puesta de sol. Steven la convenció diciendo que es lo más hermoso que puede ver. Miraban como Garnet conversaba con Perla sobre algo, Peridot quería saber por qué Zafiro y Rubí siempre estaban fusionadas, las había conocido esa vez en la nave; no grato recuerdo en realidad.

-Ella son muy unidas. –le responde Steven.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? He visto millones de gemas unidas pero ellas no se separan para nada. Me hacen sentir incomoda ¿Habrá un problema? –se pregunta curiosa.

-Je je. Ellas se aman, no toleran estar la una sin la otra. Supongo que así es el amor, cuando realmente encuentras a esa persona. Y no se lo digas porque Garnet te puede amarrar, otra vez.

Peridot nunca había tenido a otra gema con quien fusionarse y querer estar siempre juntas. Todas siempre eran colegas y de ahí nada más, pero siempre observaba las muestras de cariño que otras se daban, cuando se fusionaban eran una, y siempre sonreían. Lo pensó una vez más y tal vez Connie sea aquella que al fusionarse sería para siempre.

No le gustaba tal idea. Pero las otras gemas también se fusionaban y no se quedaban juntas, como Perla con Amatista, que eran amigas pero no se quedaban siempre fusionadas. Tal vez el amor entre Rubí y Zafiro sea diferente, pero ¿diferente cómo?

-¿Tú ya la has encontrado? –pregunta tímidamente Peridot.

-¡Holaaaaaa! –Amatista aparece gritando como siempre, interrumpiendo en la conversación.

Peridot le guardaba respeto por ser una de las gemas con mayor rango, así que no entendía porque tenía que hacerlo con Perla. La pequeña morada se sentó al medio de los dos.

-Y que hacen par de tórtolos.

-¿Tórtolos? –pregunto Peridot. No sabía el significado de aquella extraña palabra.

-Eh-h… ¡Amatista! –se sonrojo Steven. –No le hagas caso Dot.

Si Steven se sonrojo entonces debe ser algo vergonzoso. Entonces ella también debería de sonrojarse, tal vez.

-Está bien, pero entonces díganme que hacen.

-Steven quería mostrarme el atardecer. Aun no lo he visto muy bien así que…

-¡Bien Steven, así se hace amigo!

Algo estaba pasando, los dos últimos días Amatista los ha estado molestando de una manera poco usual. Si ambos empezaban a hablar hacia sonidos graciosos, si compartían algo les decía: "Bien por ustedes". Solo Steven lo captaba muy bien, Peridot en cambio solo pensaba que era simple chistes que siempre hacia, no se daba cuenta o quizás no quería darse cuenta.

Amatista decidió dejarlos solos.

-¿Qué es tórtolos?

-Ah.

-Bueno no sé qué significa. Explícamelo.

Steven se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso.

-Veras es una persona que se muestra muy cariñosa con su pareja… algo así.

-¿Pareja? Como Zafiro y Rubí. –Ellas dos son pareja, es por eso que siempre están fusionadas. –Que sin importar que siguen fusionadas, ¿es eso?

-Ehmmmm, sí, claro.

Peridot se sonrojo, si tan solo se lo pidiera, pero si no acepta. Sería una burla pedirle que quiere que se fusionen y el la rechace. ¡Claro que no! Deberá abstenerse si no querer pasar tal vergüenza, si de algo estaba segura es que Steven no haría tal cosa.

-Es ahora o nunca…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Eh-hmm, digo que aún no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice, la pregunta que no respondiste cuando vino Amatista. –sonrió.

Steven miro a Carnet, ¿existe alguien con quien quiera estar siempre juntos? Connie quizás, es su amiga y la quiere mucho, pero hasta él mismo dudaba a veces si ella era con la que quisiera estar para siempre. Perla, la quiere como a una madre al igual que a Garnet; Amatista, ella es más como una hermana. Así que la púnica hasta ahora sería siendo Connie, como la persona con quien quisiera estar siempre unido.

-Supongo que Connie.

Se lo suponía, claro que sí. Peor escucharlo por el mismo es ¿doloroso? ¿Por qué? Es lo mismo que sintió cuando pensó que no la había invitado a ir a la playa, no esto es diferente, es mucho más…

Peridot se tocó el pecho, sentía que algo le punzaba dentro de su cuerpo. No tiene por qué sentirse así, ya sabía la respuesta pero…

El sol se ocultaba liberando la noche. El ocaso era hermoso tal y como lo dijo Steven, ni siquiera tal hermoso cuadro podía terminar el dolor que sentía. Sus ojos se humedecieron, Steven aún no se daba cuenta estaba ensimismado en ese hermoso espectáculo.

-Sí que es muy hermoso. –dijo Peridot. Entonces se dio cuenta, estaba llorando. –Al igual que tu relación con Connie, ¿no es así? ¿La fusión significa amor? –no quiso preguntar nada más y se fue. Cayo aparatosamente pero no sufrió daños. La vieron salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo, Garnet miro a Steven y puede que haya comprendido el problema.

-Bien, es hora de una plática, aunque verla corriendo me hace sentir incomoda. –bromeo. Y fue tras ella.

 **…**

¿Qué le había pasado? No lo entendía pero solo se lo dijo, aunque eso no era lo que en realidad quería decirle.

-Solo quería saber si tú te fusionarías conmigo, Steven. –dio un suspiro.

-Eso es fácil. –respondió alguien detrás de ella.

-¡Ahhh! Oh, eres tú. Mmmmm, ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo sé que tú quieres fusionarte con Steven. ¿Los estimas?

-No entiendo.

-¿Lo quieres?

-…

-Dime que es lo que sientes por Steven, que te gusta o que causa en ti cuando lo ves.

-Mejor dime porque siempre paras fusionada. Steven me dijo que Rubí y Zafiro se aman demasiado como para estar separadas. ¿La fusión significa amor?

-La fusión demuestra lo que forma nuestro cariño, para otros solo significa ser más fuerte y pelear, yo soy causa de ese amor entre Zafiro y Rubí. Y me siento con mucha vida, soy fuerte en el aspecto que nunca estaré sola, ni me sentiré sola. La fusión para nosotros es amor, y el amor es fusión. Pero aun quieres demostrar más. Ahora tú, ¿quieres estar cerca de Steven? Hay muchas maneras, no solo fusionándote. He visto en tus ojos esa chispa que hay cuando hablan, sé que aún no sabes cómo manejarlo o cómo actuar o que pensar, pero créeme que cuando te des cuenta de todo sabrás que al estar con él ni la fusión te bastara para hacérselo saber cuánto lo amas.

-Steven ya se fusiono con Connie.

-¿Y? Perla se ha fusionado conmigo, con Amatista, y Steven no siente la fusión como yo lo siento, pero sé que le encanta ser uno mismo con ese otro, a veces.

-Si se lo pido… yo nunca me he fusionado con alguien.

-Bueno entonces no hay apuro, primero experimenta lo que sientes y luego solo dile a Steven que sería divertido estar fusionados. Él no se negaría, él es muy bueno en varios aspectos. ¿Volvemos?

-Creo que sí.

Steven al ver a Peridot corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. Ella se sorprendió pero correspondió al abrazo.

-Steven nos dijo que se fue llorando. –le dijo Perla a Garnet.

-Solo fue un momento de confusión –los miro a ambos y sonrió dulcemente. –.Ella aún tiene que comprender.

Peridot rompió el abrazo y mirando directamente a Steven le dijo.

-Empecé a llorar porque me sentía… mal.

-¿Eh? ¿Dolor estomacal? Solo has comido las papitas. Puede que eso te haya caído mal, pero a Amatista nada le cae mal eso que ella come de todo.

-… Steven…

-¿Si?

-El ocaso fue muy… hermoso.

-Entonces hay que verlo todos los días.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... Ya vi el último cap. y por favor no shipeen a Amatista con Peridot, creo que solo hay amistad (creo xD), Peridot la ve como a una senpai, por cierto solo falta un cap. en donde se trate sobre Garnet y la Dorito. Jjaja me mate de risa cuando Garnet culpo a las vacas, ok alguno de ustedes no lo habrán visto así que... shiton!**

 **Contestando** **los reviews:**

 **Majoo1Abraham.** !Muchas graciasssssss! No se si pueda hacer cps. mas largos, tengo otros fics de 30 cpas. y necesitan mas atención (la que no doy porque mi musa se fue xD) **WwrwwolfMazuko117** Bueno me gusta Steridot, suena mas chip (que es eso? xD), y tienes razón una sana competencia no estaria tan mal, claro si la musa "Kiri" me inspira, espero que Peridot y Stevn se fusionen. **Guest1** ¿verdad que sí? **Guest2** Aquí esta la conti... **Angela Li Marvell** Ya la catalogaron como uan loli, pues es muy tierna, esa dorito tsundere. **Lobo Hibiky** ya vi el cap. jajaja la manera de Peridot es molestaosa (linda)... pero tan cute como se disculpo, solo falta un cap. con Garnet y listo ya esta en las Crystal Gems. **Strawdoo** Esta bien, es Stevidot, pero me gusta mas como suena Steridot. Aqui ya esta el otro cap. y mil gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado.

 **Bye y nos leemos...**


	4. Solos en la oscuridad

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (≧з≦)b

 **Nota:** Habrá una hermosa sorpresa en este cap. espero y les guste, y a los que no... pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa. xD

!Maldito Hiatus!

* * *

 **Solos en la oscuridad**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¡Hip! –como si fue un gatito asustadizo corriendo escondiéndose debajo de la pequeña mesa. Estaba lloviendo y para colmo había truenos. La pobre Peridot no sabía qué hacer, Steven ya le había explicado sobre sobre la lluvia y todo lo demás, pero aún le seguía temiendo a los fuertes sonidos que acompañaban.

-No te preocupes, ya pasar. –trato de calmarla.

-N-no me m-mientas.

-Vamos Dot, sal de ahí. ¿Garnet? –pidió ayuda a la morena.

-Déjala Steven debe de acostumbrarse.

-¿Pero…

-Estará bien. –le acaricio la cabeza. –Lo he visto, estará bien.

De pronto las luces se fueron y comenzó un griterío provenido por Peridot.

-¡Que me deja sorda! –se quejó Perla. -¡Ya cállate!

-L-las l-luces… y-yo… ¡Kyaaaaa! –grito al sentir que alguien la agarraba por detrás.

-Je je, soy yo, Amatista. Lo siento pero tenía que asustarte.

-¡Amatista! –le recrimino Steven.

Garnet sonrió y tuvo una idea, lo había visto hace un momento, un visión en la que había un hermoso final feliz.

-Amatista, Perla, vamos a arreglar la caja de luz.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué? Nosotras nunca…

-Debemos hacer algo por ella. –señalo a Peridot que seguía escondida. –Ummm parece un gato.

-Yo voy. –dijo Amatista.

-Pues yo no, no quiero dejar a Steven solo.

-Ehmmmm, yo puedo quedarme con Peridot, mírala parece un gato asustadizo, no me hará nada. –dijo Steven. Perla quería quedarse al lado de Steven, si ya bastaba con que pare con Connie y se hayan fusionado ahora dejarlo con Peridot sería como ¿perderlo? En realidad no pero no quería alejarse de él.

-Ya lo oíste.

-¿Qué? Noooooooooooo, Stevennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… -chillaba mientras era cargada por Garnet y se la llevaba junto a Amatista.

-Adiós. –miro a Peridot que lo veía asustada, le gusto la lluvia la primera vez pero al parecer le sigue teniendo miedo a los truenos. Mala suerte para ella. –Solo es lluvia.

-¿Y esos ruidos extraños? Los escuche la primera vez y pararon pero ahora no paran.

Aunque todo estaba oscuro Steven la veía perfectamente, se sentó al lado de la mesa para acompañarla. Sintió como la mano de Peridot tomaba la suya, él sonrió. La acaricio lentamente y cariñosamente, quería hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para ella y que no le pasaría nada malo mientras este a su lado.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Un sonido estruendoso lo interrumpió.

-¡Kyaaa! –soltó la mano de Steven.

-Eso es un no. –se le ocurrió una idea grandiosa para calmarla. -¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Tomare tu silencio como un sí. El cuento se llama "El niño que lo sabía todo". Era un niño sabelotodo que, obviamente, lo sabía todo. No había nada que se escapara de su cabecita. Era pequeño, pero hablaba con tanta fluidez que los mayores siempre lo querían en su mesa. –Peridot se acercó lentamente a Steven, su compañía la calmaba totalmente. –Todo el mundo lo quería conocer; el panadero, el frutero, la señora de la casa azul y verde y hasta políticos y reyes. Después de un tiempo, como el niño sabía de todo, empezaron a pedirle consejos para todo tipo de asuntos. Le pedían desde soluciones matemáticas hasta políticas. Acabó siendo un rey al que apodaron: " _El Rey listo_ ". Un día un rey de una provincia colindante tuvo un problema que debía resolver con mucha prisa, por lo que corrió al palacio del rey listo e irrumpió en su dormitorio. –Steven se sonrojo al sentir como la gema posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, era extraño, cuando Connie hacia eso lo tomaba con tal normalidad, pero con Peridot… se sentía nervioso. –Cuando entró no vio más que a un pequeño rodeado de un millón de juguetes y le dijo:  
 _-¡Pero majestad!, ¿¡qué ocurre, que está haciendo!?_  
A lo que el joven rey contestó:  
- _¿Olvidáis que sólo soy un niño?_

-No entendí. –soltó Peridot.

-Pues aunque él era un niño genio que todos lo necesitaban, aún era un niño… solo un niño. –dio un gran suspiro. –Solo a veces queremos descansar de tanta responsabilidad.

-Tu explicación no ayuda. Pero… ¿te sientes así?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé, solo te siento así.

Se sentían tan bien el uno junto al otro. Esa calidez que ambos brotaban, deseaban que las otras gemas aun no arreglaran la caja de luces y no llegasen porque estropearían ese momento. Ya no llovía, Peridot logro divisar la cara de Steven con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Como un magnetismo que la controlaba, quería acercarse más hacia Steven. Era extraño.

-Yo… -dijo Steven, haciendo que Dot se alejara un poco. –Yo quería saber… si te gustaría una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es cierto, no sabes lo que es. Una fiesta de cumpleaños es justo eso, una maravillosa fiesta por cumplir años. Se celebra cada año.

-… Ósea que tengo que celebrar cada año. No entiendo del todo.

-Entonces déjame hacerte una.

-¿Para mí sola?

-Claro, solo para ti.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras que con las Gems.

-No puedo creer que hayamos dejado solo a Steven con Peridot para arreglar una maldita caja de luz. –Perla estaba ofuscada. –Aunque sea nuestra aliada ahora, todavía no confió en ella.

-Vamos Per, déjalos en paz. Steven y ella no se meterán en problemas, además celas demasiado a Steven. –dijo Amatista.

-¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡Jamás!

-Podríamos enumerar las veces que lo has celado.

-Cállate Amatista no digas tonterías, Steven es… ya saben, alguien tiene que cuidarlo.

-Y eso incluye verlo dormir todas las noches. Eso sí que da miedo.

-¡Amatista! –se sonrojo Perla.

-Ya dejen de pelear las dos. –les ordeno Garnet. Sonrió dulcemente desconcertando a las otras dos. –Al parecer alguien recibirá su primer beso directo.

-¿Ah…?

Con Steven y Peridot.

-Peridot ya paro de llover. Ya estas a salvo. –sonrió Steven.

-¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? Bien ahora… ¿qué hacemos?

-No lo sé, aun no llegan las luces. Que es lo que las están retrasando, ya deberían de haber llegado.

Peor eran como si vieran todo, ambos decidieron sentarse en la cama de Steven y ver por la ventana el cielo. Ahora no tenían mucho de qué hablar. Peridot sentía los mismo que hace un rato, quería acercarse cada vez más al rostro de Steven. Era un sentimiento muy extraño.

-Peridot. –la llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estás tan cerca?

No lo había notado, se alejó lentamente y con el rostro sonrojado. No había sentido tal cosa de no ser…

-¿Te moleste?

-… Al contrario, digo… El cielo se ve muy azul. –rio torpemente.

Peridot cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía que preguntárselo. Miro de frente a Steven, la luz de la luna lo reflejaba muy bien a él.

-¡¿Steventefusionariasconmigo?!

-Lo siento, no escuche muy bien, lo dijiste tan rápido y gritaste, y no se te entendió.

-¿No? –él negó con la cabeza. –Bien, escucha porque solo lo diré una vez más. –se levantó en la cama y cuando quiso dar un paso hacia adelante su pie se enredó con las sabanas cayendo estrepitosamente al piso, llevándose a Steven.

-Auch…

Y entonces se miraron a los ojos, habían caído encima del otro, Peridot arriba y Steven abajo.

-Es extraño. –dijo Peridot.

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Esto. –y junto sus labios con los de él.

 **...**

Garnet sonreía ante la curiosidad de las otras dos.

-Ya recibió su primer beso.

Perla y Amatista se encogieron de hombros porque no sabían lo que Garnet se refería.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... ¿Hubo beso? Sí, hubo beso. ¿Tan rápido? Sí, rápido porque recuerden que dije que solo serian de cinco caps. aunque creo que serán un poco más porque para que se fusionen quiero que pasen mas problemas, o algo asó. Lo del cuento (lo que contó Steven) lo saque de una pagina, puede que alguien piense que lo hice pero no (o tal vez algunos no y me digan que lo copie). Garnet lo sabóa, pos si tiene visiones futuras.**

 **Es cierto tengo que terminar mi Dipcifica, escribir lemon es muy difícil para una mente sana como yo. (xD)**

 **Contestando** **los reviews:**

 **Guest1** Ya esta. **Majoo1Abraham.** Pues ahora ya sabes lo que Garnet sabía (espera en realidad no xD) yo tambien ya quiero que se fucionen pero esque me llegan tantas ideas que no logro compenetrarlas. **Guest2** Aquí estar tu episodio. **Guest3** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oie cy xD **Coco Miu** estan para comerlcelos, ya esta el cap. espero y te guste le puse mucho peor mucho esfuerzo.(sí claro) xD **Angela Li Marvell** Y espero que te guste este, con beso incluido. **Shinigamiriku** Dale nomas, emparejalos, eres libre xD A mi igual, pero como que me gusta mas esta Peridot, tsundere y loli. **WwrwwolfMazuko117** Pues como que la relación ya se fortaleció... y mucho. **Lobo Hibiky** Si la de la charla de Garnet ni yo entendí xD, pero me esforce tanto a que quedara tan Garnet. xD. **StarryNightMusicl1315** Ya etsa el cap! Espero y los disfutes y hayas disfrutado la parte media romanticona de Steven y Peridot.

 **Bye y nos leemos...**


	5. Nota de autor, es importante leerlo

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Estoy tan feliz porque les ha gustado mucho este fic, si bien dije en un principio que seria de solo cinco caps., estoy empezando a dudar si seguir con mas caps. o solo hacerlo 5. Algunos quieren que continué la historia con mas capítulos, no lo sé. Si logran convencerme entonces este fic no sera de tan solo 5 caps.**

 **!Convensanme ya que solo faltaría un capítulo para acabar!**

 **Si quieres que este fic sea un poco mas largo, solo déjame tu review. Y también opciones para el nombre de la fusión de Peridot y Steven. No quiero llamarlos Stevidot, como el Stevonnie.**


	6. Mi primer beso

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (≧(Ｉ)≦)b

 **Nota:** Disculpenme a los que emocione con el "cap." anterior, lo siento. xD

Ya pronto va avenir la fusión.

!Maldito Hiatus!

* * *

 **Mi primer beso**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Es como volar, sientes que te elevas y no tienes miedo de caer. Sientes que todo a tu alrededor desaparece y no hay ruido imperturbable que acabe este momento. Sientes lo suave de sus labios y no quieres apartarte de ellos. Sientes que has probado el caramelo más dulce; o al menos yo me siento así._

Pasaron diez segundos sin separarse, diez segundos en que Steven se sintió maravillado, feliz, confundido. Había recibido su primer beso, de alguien en quien ni siquiera tenía idea de que sentía algo por él, al menos solo amistad. Peridot. Ya apartados se miraron directamente a los ojos, ella levemente sonrojada y él, completamente sonrojado.

¿Cómo fue capaz de unir sus labios con los de él? No tenía respuesta, simplemente sintió en ese momento quería estar más cerca de él, quería sentir sus labios con los de ella. Aquella acción la tomo desprevenida tanto como a Steven, aunque no lo pareciera. Su primer acto de amor, es obvio que sentía algo más por Steven. Entonces pensó en lo que dijo Garnet: " _La fusión para nosotros es amor, y el amor es fusión. Pero aun quieres demostrar más. Ahora tú, ¿quieres estar cerca de Steven? Hay muchas maneras, no solo fusionándote"._

Es cierto, hay varias maneras, unir sus labios en una.

-Yo… -¿Qué iba a decir? No tenía nada, tal vez unas disculpas. Pero él no parecía molesto. Parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

-¡Steven! – el grito preocupado de Perla los asusto alejándose el uno del otro.

Garnet suspiro ante la intromisión de Perla. Era mejor si no hubieran llegado antes.

-¿Qué pasa? –les pregunto Amatista. –Por cierto ya hay luz. –lo dice con algo de jocosidad.

Es cierto, ni siquiera de habían dado cuenta.

Ambos se miraron levemente y al encontrarse apartaron sus miradas, bueno Steven más rápido que Peridot, había recibido su primer beso y no sabía cómo actuar. Garnet sonrió, ya mañana hablaría con su pequeño Steven sobre el tema.

-Bien, ¿alguien tiene hambre? –dijo la gema mayor. Amatista sonrió y fue la primera en alzar la mano.

-¿Desde cuándo tú… -Garnet poso un dedo sobre los labios de Perla.

-Shhh, déjame las cosas a mí, yo sé que hacer.

Perla no entendió lo que quiso decir.

…

Steven se levanta de su cama, se dirige al baño listo para asearse. Antes mira hacia los alrededores para ver si se encuentra Peridot, no es que quiera evitarla… solo que, bueno si quiere evitarla, aun no sabe como comportarse sobre lo que paso ayer.

-Vaya, esto es difícil.

-¿Qué es difícil?

-¡Ahhhh! Oh, solo eres tú.

-¿Cómo que solo yo? –le reprende Amatista fingiendo tristeza.

-Voy al baño.

Estaba listo para entrar al baño pero lo que le pregunto la gema morada lo impidió.

-¿Qué tal tu beso con Dot?

-Tu-tú… co-co-mo sa-sa-bes lo del…

-Garnet me lo dijo, pero solo a mí. Perla es muy celosa, aunque ya te habías dado cuenta. Y dime que tal el beso. Yo no he besado en años. –sonríe. – ¿No me crees?

-¿Qué? ¿Garnet lo sabía?

-Lo vio venir. –responde con vos profunda. Ríe a carcajadas y se va.

Garnet lo sabía, es por eso que se llevó a Perla y Amatista a arreglar la caja de luz. Ella lo sabía, entonces debe saber que pasara mas adelante con respecto a ese beso. Ya que la gema mayor sabe lo que va pasar mas adelante será mejor pedirle un consejo, bueno primero debe asearse. Saliendo del baño se encuentra con Perla. Se le veía molesta, Steven recordó lo que le dijo Amatista. Perla era sobreprotectora a veces, bueno casi todo el tiempo.

Poso sus manos en su cintura. No sabía que es lo que había pasado entre Peridot y su querido Steven pero lo iba a averiguar. Ya que Garnet no le quería decir nada.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Peridot? –Steven se puso nervioso. – ¿Ella te hizo algo?

 _Solo me beso._ Pensó, sería una mala respuesta para Perla. Negó con la cabeza.

-Ella ahora es nuestra amiga.

-Sigo sin confiar, se ha portado bien durante estos días pero sabes que siempre hay que estar alertas. –se arrodillo para llegar a Steven. –No quiero que nada malo te pase, sobre el Cluster… quiero que sepas que lo detendremos. Eres mi todo Steven.

-¿Tu todo?

-Después de Rose, ya no me queda nadie más. Solo tú.

Perla hablaba en serio, nunca la había oído tan decidida. Él era su todo, y no iba permitir que nada malo le pase.

-Bien, ¿vas a desayunar?

-Ehm, sí.

-Te acompaño.

-A ti no te gusta comer.

-Pero a ti sí. –le sonrió dulcemente.

Mientras come ve por la puerta que entra Garnet junto a Peridot, al ver a esta última escupe lo que estaba comiendo. Al verse ambos a los ojos voltean la mirada sonrojados. Garnet mira a Peridot y le sonríe, la gema mayor había estado hablando con Peridot sobre aquel incidente, acto, beso que experimento junto a Steven.

Era hora de hablar con su pequeño.

-¿Estas bien Steven? –pregunto Perla. –Ya decía yo, no deberías comer eso.

-Estoy bien Perla.

-Steven cuando termines de desayunar quiero hablar contigo –miro a Perla. –… a solas. Te espero en la playa.

…

-¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar?

-¿Que sentiste?... Me refiero al beso.

Claro ella lo sabía.

-… _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

-Si te lo hubiera dicho entonces habría huido. ¿No lo crees?

-¿leíste mi mente?

-Solo lo supe. Y como te sentiste.

-Yo… no sé cómo explicarlo. De repente ella estaba cerca de mí y nos estábamos besando. Bueno ella me beso, aunque yo también respondí-se sonrojo. –… eso creo. Fue mi primer beso y fue de alguien menos esperado. Siendo sincero pensé que sería Connie con la que compartiera esa experiencia. –rió nervioso.

-Bien, ahora imagínate que hubiera sido Connie, como te habrías sentido.

-No sé.

-Exacto, no sabes porque tu primer beso fue con Peridot. Y por lo que pude apreciar te gusto.

Steven se sonrojo aún más. ¿Le gusto? Claro que sí, no lo podía negar porque ni el mismo se lo creería.

-Para ella también fue su primera experiencia con respecto al amor, tomo la iniciativa a averiguar aquel extraño sentimiento. Aquella pregunta que te hizo y no entendiste era si quería fusionarte con ella. Si estaban juntos de esa manera entonces la querrías. Eso fue lo que pensaba Peridot. Fusionarse es amor para Zafiro y Rubí, y quería tomar el mismo camino. Pero ahora te ha demostrado con un beso lo que siente, inexperta o no ella te ama. Sin darse cuenta el sentimiento amor la atrapo y es para ti Steven… -lo mira a los ojos. –Aun eres un niño, pero el amor puede demostrarse y manifestarse también a corta edad, así que dime... ¿la amas?

-Yo… me sorprendí por el beso, pero mentiría si digo que no me gusto. Mentiría si digo que en tan poco tiempo ella no se ganó mi confianza, mentiría si digo que no empecé a sentir algo por ella, mentiría al decir que no sé qué es lo que… yo… ¡La quiero y mucho! Y…

-¿Y? –sonrió tiernamente a su querido Steven.

-¡La amo aunque aún se un niño y piensen que a tan corta edad un niño no pueda sentir tal grado de sentimientos!

-Mejor no podías haberlo dicho. Ahora ve a decírselo.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Bueno puedes decírselo cuando quieras.

…

Sus miradas eran fuego puro, Amatista estaba segura que si tocaba a un de ellas se quemaría. Había entrado buscando a Steven para seguir molestándolo peor lo que encontró es a una furiosa Perla en una batalla de miradas con Peridot. ¿Ahora qué había pasado? La gema cenicienta había estado interrogando a Peridot sobre qué había pasado con su querido Steven mientras no estaban. Claro que la otra gema no le iba a responder solo se limitó a decir: _No te interés._

 _Ay, Steven todo lo que causas._ Se quejó Amatista.

-¡Dímelo ahora! ¿Qué le hiciste a Steven?

-No es tu asunto, no te entrometas.

-Que no me entrometa, Steven es valioso para mí, no permitiré que nadie lo aleje de mi lado.

-¿Ah? Tan inseguras eres, ya veo porque Steven a veces está harto de ti.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Amatista negaba con la cabeza, pero que gemas más molestosas. Tal vez Steven estaría mejor sin ninguna de esas dos celosas.

-Steven, pero que suerte tienes. –comento irónica Amatista.

-Hola chicas… ¿Qué pasa acá?

Connie había llegado, solo la morada se dio cuenta.

-Déjalas Connie, están peleando por Steven.

-¿Steven?

-Ya sabes una lo quiere solo para él y la otra es nueva en la lista.

-Steven es muy querido.

-Claro.

La morena miro a aquellas dos gemas, ambas discutían por Steven, y sentía que podían ganar. Eso no podía permitirlo, Steven es su mejor amigo pero estaba segura que no solo lo estimaba como amigo, también lo amaba. y ella era la única humana con quien Steven se había fusionado, eso le da algo de ventaja.

-… No me voy a rendir. –susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Yo, nada.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? o prefieren irse a dormir... Al parecer Connie no se va rendir, ¿que quiso decir con eso? Pues que no se va a rendir, obvio. Daaaaa xD Bueno tengo buenas noticias, seguiré el fic con un poco mas de caps. !Yeeehhhhh! Tal vez hasta 10, o hasta que mi mente se seque.**

 **Es cierto tengo que terminar mi Dipcifica, escribir lemon es muy difícil para una mente sana como yo. (xD)**

 **Me ha dado varias ideas de como debo llamarlos como fusión, no sé. Quiero que también me digan como seria el aspecto físico de Steven y Peridot fusionados. Tal vez si me puedan mandra imágenes para sacra alguna idea. O si a ustedes les gusta dibujar tal vez puedan diseñar la fusión.**

 **!Maldita lisia! xD Estaba viendo Maria la del barrio la parte en donde Zoraya grita: !Maldita lisiada!**

 **Por cierto les recomiendo La vida es bella, es una hermosa película, si ya la han visto véanla de nuevo y los que no pues se la recomiendo. xD**

 **Bye y nos leemos...**


	7. Connie

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : No hay caras para este cap. Solo imagínensela.

 **Nota:** Discúlpenme a los que emocione con el "cap." anterior, lo siento. xD

Ya pronto va a venir la fusión. Nombre: Jade.

Bien haré sufrir a todos con este cap.

* * *

 **Connie**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Se han besado. –sonríe Garnet. –Es normal que te sientas así. Y dime ¿qué sentiste?

-No quiero más preguntas, es… incomodo. Ve a hacerle esas preguntas a Steven. Y luego… me dices.

Garnet ríe de la manera más dulce posible, Peridot se sonroja ya que aunque lo niegue quiere saber que pasara con Steven después del beso que ella le dio. Fue tan espontaneo, no había dudas y cuando junto sus labios sintió por primera vez lo sublime del amor. Aunque aún sigue algo confundida y perdida sobre el tema, hablar con Garnet la experta está bien pero quisiera hablarlo con alguien más.

-¿Quieres que Zafiro y Rubí conversen contigo?

-…

-O tal vez solo Zafiro.

-No es necesario no quiero más preguntas.

-¿Tuyas o mías? Se te nota que tienes muchas ganas de preguntar.

-Solo quiero… saber si Steven…

-Descuida hablare con el después.

-No quiero que me odie.

Garnet niega con la cabeza. No la podría odiara, aunque Steven entienda los sentimientos eso no quiere decir que sea un experto. Garnet conoce muy a Steven para cerciorara que no ha podido dormir durante toda la noche y que lo púnico en quien pensó fue en Peridot.

No quiere entrara por miedo y vergüenza, nunca lo había sentido, bueno miedo sí, y la vergüenza lo acababa de conocer mejor gracias a que lo beso. Si se vieran a cara a cara ella saldría corriendo como un gato asustadizo. Había oído una vez a Amatista decir: "Tan solo falta ponerle orejas de gato, es muy miedosa". Ella misma ya se había catalogado "gato asustadizo", cuando Steven le mostro que rayos era eso.

-¡Aléjalo de mí! Había gritado esa vez. Steven creyó que era una buena idea mostrarle lo que es un gato. No importa cuánto había rogado para que alejase a esa "cosa", el gato de color castaño con tonalidades blanca salto hacia ella, Peridot solo atino a cubrirse, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como esa "cosa" ronroneaba gustoso entre sus piernas.

-Son de la misma especie. –grito Amatista.

Sacudió la cabeza, porque ahora recordaba eso. Sera porque paso un día antes del beso, así que no era nada incomodo hablar con él. Pero ahora… ¡Solo ha pasado un día! Bueno no, el beso fue ayer.

Garnet termino de convencerla en entrar, entonces Steven y ella chocaron miradas. Era tan difícil. Garnet se llevó a Steven para hablar, entonces se quedó con la molestosa de Perla. Ella y sus reclamos por Steven, bien esa perla era buena construyendo cosas y todo pero cuando habla era más que molesta. Connie quien había llegado recién conversaba con Amatista sobre esa dos.

-Chicas dejen de pelear. Oh, ahí viene Steven. –dijo Connie.

Ambas gemas se tranquilizaron.

-¡Connie! –sonrió Steven, hace días que quería pasar tiempo con su amiga. Ante el tan efusivo saludo Peridot miro hacia otro lado, decidió salir de ahí.

 _Lo que paso ayer no fue nada, siempre estará ella_. Pensó.

…

No había podido estar a solas con su amiga, aunque ahora deseaba que Peridot los acompañe. Estaban solos dentro de la casa.

-Extrañe tu compañía. –dijo la morena. –Quiero que me cuentes que has estado haciendo.

-Yo también, bueno digamos que por fin Peridot es más amable con nosotros. –sonríe. Más amable con él sin duda. –Estamos muy ocupado, tenemos que destruir el Cluster.

-Vaya Steven sí que tu vida es interesante.

-Pero la tuya también lo es, ahora eres parte del equipo.

-Lo sé. Lo que me refiero es… no importa. Hay algo que quiero decirte Steven, pero estoy segura que ya lo abras notado y si no… bien te lo diré.

Steven le sonríe, dentro de él lo sabía, pero no estaba preparada para escucharlo no ahora que comprendía sus sentimientos por la gema que le había robado su primer beso. Connie era hermosa, para Steven era su mejor amiga, y siempre la protegería y pelearían juntos como lo prometieron. Pero no alcanzaba el sentimiento de "enamoramiento" para ella, solo el de una gran amistad.

-Yo…

Era hermosa, pero se sentía tan mal de no poder corresponder, porque en el fondo sabía lo que ella quería decirle. _No quiero lastimarte._ Y no lo haría tal vez por eso cuando ella confesara lo que ha estado guardando desde que lo conoció, el haría algo tan estúpido que Garnet tendría que castigarlo. Sin duda no quería lastimar a su mejor amiga. Pero si la morena no diría lo que siente entonces podría preparase para cuando llegue el momento. O puede que también haga algo estúpido antes de tiempo.

-¿Yo te gusto? –pregunto la morena. Primero quería saber eso, un adelanto para estar segura si era el momento. Había ido a la casa de Steven decidida a todo.

-Mucho. –respondió rápidamente. Le gustaba Connie sí, pero no al punto de sentir lo que sentía por Peridot. En tan poco tiempo él…

Sonrió dulcemente. Estar al Aldo de la persona que ella más amaba era inolvidable, único, fantástico, dulce.

-Sabes que siempre seremos amigos. Prometimos pelear juntos y protegernos.

Connie se acercó lentamente, había estado así de cerca de Steven aquella vez que él le platico sobre sus poderes sanadores. Era tan fácil estar a su lado, y quería tenerlo así para siempre.

-Te quiero Steven.

Y lo sabía, no quería hacerla daño. Él era su primer amigo, uno de verdad. Uno al quien ella confió y sintió algo más que amistad.

 _Me has llevado a conocer mundo que no sabía que existían en donde soy especial para alguien, en donde puede conocer verdaderamente el significado de amistad. Y en donde puede enamorarme de ti. No quiero perderte Steven. Has hecho que mi vida de un giro de 360 grados. Sin duda tu eres el indicado para enamorarme, aunque soy consciente de que tus sentimientos no sean los mismos…. Te quiero._

Sabía que decirle pero la preciaba tanto que no lo haría. No digas lo que quiere escuchar, había oído decir una vez a Garnet aunque no recordaba con quien estaba hablando.

Le sonríe dulcemente a su amiga.

-Te quiero y estoy feliz de que tú seas aquel en quien me enamore. Gracias Steven, quería decírtelo desde hace un buen tiempo pero no había la ocasión, aun creo que esta no lo es pero no quiero atrasar mi confesión antes de que pase algo y no pueda decírtelo. No es peor tu respuesta sabes. Solo con estar a tu lado. –a quien engañaba, a ella no. Lucharía con tal de lograr conquistar su corazón, pero lo que no entendía era porque ya se estaba rindiendo. Sonrío para ella misma.

…

-¿Has visto un corazón roto?

-No, no lo he visto pero se cuando alguien lo tiene.

-Me he preguntado qué es eso, ahora lo sé.

-¿Aunque no tengas corazón? –trata de bromear. ¡Maldición! No es tiempo para bromas.

-Somos como un holograma. ¿Te has enamorado?

-Creo que sí. Pero lamentablemente nunca fui ni seré correspondía.

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Supongo. Tal vez solo queda un gran cariño.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No te lo diré pero me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta. No soy tan obvio como tu pero…

Mira hacia la ventana, aun no acaba el sufrimiento. ¿Qué hacían espiando para variar? Ella quería irse al granero pero la gema morada la tomo por el cuello y la jalo hacia la casa. Trato de escapar pero Amatista era muy fuerte, una de las cosas de por qué la respetaba.

Han escuchado lo suficiente como para irse, pero ninguna quería.

-¿Pero?

-Pero últimamente voy siendo muy obvia. ¿Quieres irte?

.No.

-¿Eres masoquista?

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo que estás haciendo ahora, discúlpame por obligarte a quedarte.

-Ahora no me estas obligando, bueno si soy masoquista.

-¿Sigue sin decir nada?

-Ya ha hablado…

…

No quería hacerle daño. Pero entonces sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo daño a alguien más.

-Yo también te quiero.

-¿Cómo amigos?

-No. Como tú me quieres a mí.

Connie sonrió ante la respuesta.

Amatista vio a Peridot irse antes de que ella gritara.

-Rayos Steven, tú también eres masoquista o qué.

* * *

 **Pobre Peridot :(**

 **LO SIENTO CHICOS PERO TENIA QUE HACERLA SUFRIR XD. Ese cambio de bipolaridad de Steven es culpa de la autora. xD**

 **No me odien, bien esta picante el cap. Espero y les guste.**

 **Como les dije:**

 ** _Ya elegí como se va llamar la fusión de Steven y Peridot, después de un arduo análisis y vistas a paginas sobre piedras preciosas. Me decidí por el Jade, ¿por qué? Porque el nombre me parece precioso y el color perfecto. Como ven en la descripción del Jade es tono verdoso algunos hasta rosado, haré mas en tono verdoso. Me gusto mucho, creo que encaja con las demás gemas._**

 ** _Bien si quieren saber como será la forma física de Jade, déjenme anunciarles que he dibujado como seria ella; claro que he visto imagenes que me han mandado e hice como una combinación._**

 ** _Aquí esta el link para que vean mis dibujos sobre Jade, y díganme si les gusta o quieren que agregue o quite algo._**

 ** _"_** **(Agreguen el "H T T P", pero en minúscula) : /** _**es. steven- universe . wikia wiki /Usuario _ Blog: RuzuChan_ Esmeralda /Mis_ Dibujos" (Juntenlo)**_


	8. Huida

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : :P

 **Nota:** Vi Sinsajo y me FASCINO. Katniss y Peeta forevah! xD Amo a mi adorable panadero.

Ya pronto va a venir la fusión. Nombre: Jade.

Bien haré sufrir a todos con este cap. MAS O MENOS.

* * *

 **Huida**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antes de que gritara decidió salir. Escapar. Huir. No quería ver más aquella imagen de Steven correspondiendo a ese amor hacia Connie, aquel amor que Peridot había descubierto hace poco. Y dentro de ella sentía que Steven también la correspondía pero no fue así, siempre será Connie. Estaba molesta y desilusionada, ahora mismo quería estar sola, quería… llorar. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su larga vida, con tan solo verlos juntos era suficiente para que lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Jamás había llorado por algo tan tonto. –se dijo.

Veía a los alrededores, ¿en dónde estaba? Las únicas locaciones que conocía eran la casa de Steven y el granero, nunca había visitado la ciudad ella sola. Entonces vio una tienda que reconocería al instante por las constantes pláticas que Steven le había dado. Tenía que sacarse a Steven de la cabeza o sino se volvería loca. Entro a la tienda de rosquillas, y pensó en la rosquilla que de Steven siempre pedía. Iba a ser difícil dejar de pensar en él.

Se acerca a la vitrina para ver aquellos delicioso dulces, cuando Steven le había hecho probar uno de… ¡Ya deja de pensar en él!, se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –se asustó cuando escucho a alguien. No la había visto, una rubia le sonreía dulcemente. Sabía quién era. –Eres Sally, ¿verdad?

-Sadie. -la corrigió.–Oh, ya sé quién eres, Steven me ha hablado de ti. Me dijo que nos presentaría un día, pero hasta ahora no ha encontrado la ocasión.

-Y como sabes que soy yo a la que Steven quería que conozcas.

-Porque me hablo tanto de ti que no hay forma de equivocarme. –sonríe. –Y sabes mi nombre, bueno casi aciertas, así que cuál es tu orden.

-¿Ah?

-Que rosquilla quieres.

-… No lo sé. Según se debo pagar.

-La casa paga. Eres una gran amiga de Steven, escoge uno.

-Gracias. ¿Has hablado con él?

-Pues hace unos días, me dijo algo que no te puedo decir ya que es una sorpresa.

En su mente estaba que tal vez fuera lo de Connie, pero entonces Steven sabía que le molestaría por eso no le dijo nada. Oh tal vez es otra cosa. Aun así ya no quería saber nada de él, claro es facial decirlo pero estaba ahí escogiendo una rosquilla que lo único que provocaba en ella es seguir pensando en Steven.

Escogió una rosquilla y se la comió ahí mismo. Peridot no quería regresar así que se quedó conversando con aquella rubia. Noto entonces porque Steven le tenía tanto cariño, ella era dulce como una hermana mayor o una madre, claro que Peridot no sabía de eso. Pero al hablar con ella le daba una paz única. Le platico sobre su madre algo que Peridot no entendió del todo. Entonces comprobó que así se sentía cuando hablabas con una "amiga", ya que Sadie le había dicho eso.

-Ahora somos amigas.

-Entonces la gema le pregunto algo que había notado hace horas.

-¿Y tú ayudante?

-¿Ayudante? –dudo ante eso. Sonrió al saber por quién preguntaba. –Lars no es mi ayudante, se supone que también trabaja conmigo pero no está.

-Por lo que me menciono Steven pensé que era un tipo de ayudante.

-Pues me deja casi todo el trabajo a mi.

-No entiendo porque entonces sigue a tu lado, bótalo.

Sadie negó.

-Puede que él sea algo tonto, irritante e irresponsable pero cuando está conmigo me hace sentir… segura. Es un buen amigo. Noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Se preguntó si así se veía cuando pensaba en Steven.

-Gracias.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Los demás se preguntaran en donde estoy, no quiero que piensen que me escape.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez puedas venir mañana.

Antes de irse le sonrió y dijo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo mañana… amiga. –Y salió corriendo.

…

Connie se había ido. Estaba echado en su cama pensando en lo que había dicho hace unas pocas horas. Le dijo que si a Connie, pero su sentimientos pertenecían a aquella gema pequeña y asustadiza como un gato.

-Hola León. –su enrome mascota se acostó a su lado. –No sé qué acabo de hacer. Ayúdame. –el León lo ignoro a modo de respuesta. –Creo que cometí un error, yo no quería dañarla, Connie es mi amiga. Solo quiero protegerla. –el animal bufa. Lo mira intensamente. –Creo que tienes razón, creo que debo reparar ese error antes que…

Alguien entra a la casa, Steven se percata de quien es. ¡Peridot! No la había visto, quería hablar con ella, para empezar tenía que decirle lo de Connie.

-Peridot. –la llamo.

Ella dio un saltito haciendo que Steven sonriera. Sip, era como un gatito.

-Peridot ¿en dónde estabas?

-Fui a la "Gran Rosquilla", conocí a esa tal Sadie.

-Genial, sabes quería presentártela…

-Pues ya no es necesario –lo corto. –, es muy amable y… -se sonrojo. –pues me dijo que era su amiga. ¿Y Connie? –pregunto dudosa.

-Ya se fue.

-… Bien, ¿las demás?

-¡Aquí! –contesto Perla. Saliendo de la nada, detrás de ella estaban Garnet y Amatista. -¿A dónde te fuiste?

-So pensaron que me escape pues no me conocen, ahora somos aliadas. Para mi mala suerte. –susurro.

-Te escuche.

-Bien así sabrán que a pesar de todo no nos llevaremos bien, y ustedes solo hacen que la estadía en este planeta sea más complicado.

-¿Qué te pasa Peridot?

-¡NADA! Solo que cuando acabemos con todo esto les prometo que me iré lejos de ustedes. –había una sola razón para hablar así, Steven. Estaba triste pero molesta por lo que paso. Como le gustaría hablar con Sadie. Miro a Garnet y es como si su rostro reflejara decepción. Se sintió mal por ver a la gema más grande viéndola así, sin importa que sea una fusión le había agarrado respeto. –Lo siento.

-Tú no eres superior a nosotros. Pensé que podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz pero veo que no. –dijo Perla.

-Sera mejor dejar este tema aquí. Bien, Peridot si solo tratas de huir del problema sabrás que no será la mejor opción, solo enfréntalo. Solo fue un malentendido.

-Malentendido que no hubiera ocurrido si él no fuera tan tonto. –agrego Amatista. Supo que estaban hablando sobre Steven y ella.

…

-¿Por qué cuando sufren una decepciona moros vienen a la playa? –le pregunta Amatista a Steven. –Oye amigo, como es que saliste de la casa sin que lo notáramos. ¿Pasa algo?

-Es sobre lo que dijo Garnet. Pareciera como…

-Sabemos lo de Connie, personalmente yo escuche todo.

-¿Solo tú? –al ver a Amatista supo que no solo ella lo había oído y visto. – ¿También Peridot?

-Ajam, y luego se lo conté a Garnet y a Perla. Hubieras visto como se puso, claro que te sorprenderás por lo calmada que estuvo hace unos instantes. Te advierto que te cuides, Perla los estará vigilando.

-¿También Peridot? –volvió a preguntar.

-Estas sordo o qué, si, ella también lo vio.

-Oh no.

-Yo dije otra cosa, me siento algo culpable ya que fui yo quien la arrastro para espiarlos.

-¡Amatista!

-No fui yo quien dijo todo eso.

-Por eso estaba molesta.

-Por eso estaba tan dolida. Steven tienes que arreglar esto rápido.

-Lo sé. Para la próxima no espíes.

-¿La próxima? Con quien con Connie o Peridot.

-Connie, le diré que… no sé qué diré pero se lo diré.

-Buena respuesta. Solo di lo que manda tu corazón.

Steven sonríe.

-Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Claro.

-¿Te gustaba alguien?

-… Sí.

-¿Y quién era?

 _Tú papá_. Negó con la cabeza. En definitiva no podía decir eso.

-Alguien que se enamoró de otro alguien mejor que yo.

* * *

 **En el proximo cap. habrá amor, mucho amor. Ya saben entre quienes.**

 **Por cierto si ven es nombre de Sally no me maten, es Sadie, me confundí. xD**

 **Quiero disculparme por la tardanza, estoy ocupada, y no se si pueda actualizar rápido el próximo cap. Pero ya les di el adelanto, va a haber mucho amor. Supongo que Steven hará algo para que Peridot no siga molesta con él.**

 **Como les dije:**

 ** _Ya elegí como se va llamar la fusión de Steven y Peridot, después de un arduo análisis y vistas a paginas sobre piedras preciosas. Me decidí por el Jade, ¿por qué? Porque el nombre me parece precioso y el color perfecto. Como ven en la descripción del Jade es tono verdoso algunos hasta rosado, haré mas en tono verdoso. Me gusto mucho, creo que encaja con las demás gemas._**

 ** _Bien si quieren saber como será la forma física de Jade, déjenme anunciarles que he dibujado como seria ella; claro que he visto imagenes que me han mandado e hice como una combinación._**

 ** _Aquí esta el link para que vean mis dibujos sobre Jade, y díganme si les gusta o quieren que agregue o quite algo._**

 ** _"_** **(Agreguen el "H T T P", pero en minúscula) : /** _**es. steven- universe . wikia wiki /Usuario _ Blog: RuzuChan_ Esmeralda /Mis_ Dibujos" (Juntenlo)**_

 **Sigo poniendo el link para ver que tal esta.**

 **POR CIERTO SI ALGUIEN NO ESTA DE ACUERDO CONTIGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGAS QUE INSULTAR A ESA PERSONA, YA QUE NADIE VA A TENER LAS MISMAS OPINIONES QUE TÚ. No lo digo por alguien en especifico solo que vi algo en twuiter sobre un tema delicado. Que no tiene nada que ver sobre los fics y nada de eso, es sobre "la unión civil", si bien yo no estoy a favor tampoco voy a ir por ahí insultando, ya que los gays también tiene los mismos derechos que nosotros (y me choca que los insulten por su condición sexual), pero aun así no comparto la idea sobre la unión civil (ya que mi familia es religiosa y me criaron de tal manera, peor eso no significa que sea indiferentes a ellos, ya que los respeto porque son personas igual que todos nosotros). Lo mismo va para los que defienden esa ley, solo porque uno no esta de acuerdo no significa que sea homofóbico(a) (también me chocan esos que se creen los protectores pero son mas que hipócritas). RESPETEMOS LAS OPINIONES DE TODOS, SIN IMPORTAR RELIGIÓN, PAÍS, SEXUALIDAD, ETC.**


	9. Amor maternal

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : |(*3*)

 **Nota:** Este cap. esta dedicado a mi queridisima madrecita, TE AMO MAMÁ. Bien quiero adelantarles que este cap. pues esta lleno de amor (según yo) pero no específicamente entre Steven y Peridot, sino entre Steven y... léanlo y entérense.

Vi Sinsajo y me FASCINO. Katniss y Peeta forevah! xD Amo a mi adorable panadero.

Ya pronto va a venir la fusión. Nombre: Jade.

Bien haré sufrir a todos con este cap. MAS O MENOS.

* * *

 **Amor maternal**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una de esas mañanas cualquieras en la casa de Steven, alguien dijo. Si ya no está Rose, ¿Quién es la madre de Steven? Tomo de sorpresa a todos, la repuesta fue inmediata. Nadie. Aunque no la haya conocido para él, Rose, aquella hermosa gema que veía en aquel cuadro era su madre y nadie tomaría su lugar. Eso era todo. Pero era obvio que Steven necesitaba a alguien que le diera el amor maternal que el necesitaba y quería. Porque el añoraba a alguien a quien decir "mamá", a alguien que estuviera a su lado. ¿Quién sería ese alguien? Perla, pues la mayoría de veces se había comportado como una madre para él pero sin duda ella jamás quería sustituir el lugar de su amada Rose. Amatista, ella era más como una hermana mayor. Solo quedaba ella, la gema madura, la más callada, la más seria, la que ha demostrado que ama a Steven con hermosos apodos y halagos.

Garnet, quien en el fondo quería ocupar ese lugar. Desea tanto que algún día su pequeño Steven la llame así, aunque ya había sucedido, ella misma se había sorprendido ante tal pensamiento. Adoraba verlo sonreír, y ver como él le decía lo mucho que la admiraba y quería. Hace años atrás un día cuando regresaba de una misión, ni bien llego Steven corrió hacia ella llorando. Estaba tan pequeño, con tan solo tres años. Al verlo en ese estado algo dentro suyo se rompió, ¿Quién había hecho llorar a su pequeño?

No había nadie más que ella y su adorado Steven.

-Pequeño glaseado, ¿por qué lloras? –esos apodos eran los que hacían que los demás vieran en Garnet como una madre para Steven.

-Yo… yo…

-Shhh estoy aquí. Vamos pequeño, dime.

-Estaba afuera… y… y… un tipo malo, ¿qué es huérfano?

-Eh, bien, una persona sin padre o madre.

Steven lloro aún más.

-Yo… yo… no… tengo mami. Ese tipo malo… era muy malo –Garnet sonrió al ver que su pequeño arrugaba su carita. –Me dijo… que mi ma… me dejo.

La furia dentro de ella de intensifico, iría ahora mismo a averiguar quien fue ese idiota que le dijo eso aun niño, si lo encontraba lo iba a moler, lo rompería a pedacitos. No se iba a controlar, había hecho llorara a su pequeño. Dentro ella Rubí y Zafiro ardían de furia, la gema más calmada también había reventado de ira al escuchar eso de la boca de su pequeño.

-Ella no te abandono. Ella está en un lugar en donde hace cosas maravillosas, pero desde ese lugar ella te está cuidando, ella te ama.

-¿Vendrá… a por mí?

-Puede ser. –ella misma se había preguntado si existía el cielo para las gemas, había tantas cosas en la tierra diferente para ellas. El cielo era una de esas cosas diferentes, esa era la única manera más fácil de explicarle a Steven. –Pero recuerdo que esta Perla, Amatista y estoy yo.

-¿Tú quieres se mi nueva mami? –la pregunta más inocente que podría haber escuchado. Se voltio para que no la vea derramar lágrimas. Sintió la tierna manita de Steven sobre la suya. La estaba ¿consolando? –Quiero… que tú solo tú seas mi mami.

No podía robarle ese tirulo a Rose, no podía. Pero Steven necesitaba tanto el amor maternal, la había elegido a ella para ser aquel contacto de amor, para ser quien cuidase de él, quien susurre cosas bellas mientras duerme. A quien él llame "mamá". Sentía que era muy egoísta pero ella le gustaba tanto esa idea.

-Lo soy.

Ese fue el púnico y ultimo día en que Steven la llamo mamá. O eso creyó, volvió a suceder un día después de que Peridot dijera que quien sería la madre de Steven.

-Ya va a llegar, aún tienen que hablar. –dijo Amatista a Steven. –Viejo estas torturándote a ti mismo como hace días. Además puedes reconciliarte con Peridot cuando hagas…

-Shhhh que nadie te escuche.

-Bien pídele ayuda a Garnet.

-No... No… ella, necesito hacer esto yo solo.

-Bien, como tú digas.

Se había preparada para decirle a Connie que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran de amistad y solo eso. La había invitado para aclarar las cosas, había pedido a Amatista que esta vez no trajera a Peridot ya que se puede que todo se salga de control.

-Oye en serio creo que necesitas ayuda de Garnet, sabes ella es más como una madre y sin duda sabe de todo.

Estaba dudando mucho, no quería la ayuda de Garnet por lo que dijo Peridot, había tenido un recuerdo borroso de él con la gema mayor cuando era aún más pequeño, recordaba muy bien cuando él le pidió ser su madre. Pero se sentía muy incómodo por lo que había respondido hace días, "Mi madre se llama Rose, y solo ella es mi madre aunque no esté a mi lado". No había podido ver a Garnet después de eso.

Genial ahora estaba nervioso por lo de Connie y por lo de Garnet.

-¿Qué hacen?

Ambos pegaron un grito, la gema mayor estaba delante de ellos.

-¡Garnet! Nos asustaste. Steven se está armando de valor.

-Así que vas a hablar con Connie. Bien, te doy suerte. –dijo y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Espera! Yo… quisiera saber… ayúdame.

-¿En qué?

-Yo… ¿todo saldrá bien?

Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta. Connie había llegado.

-Hola Steven.

-H-hola.

-¿Y las demás?

-Solo estamos tú y yo.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? Vemos películas o…

-Connie –tenía que empezar y terminar antes de que su valor se esfumara. – te invite para decirte que… yo te quiero… y…

Le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo, él no sabía nada. En el problema que estaba alguien debía de intervenir, él no sabía que cierta gema ya había intervenido. Connie sabía más o menos lo que su querido amigo le quería decir. Había dicho que no se iba a rendir pero no puede obligarlo a sentir algo que no quiera.

-Sé que me quieres, y es por eso que no quieres hacerme daño.

-Exacto.

-Sabes Steven te quiero tanto que me importa ti felicidad si bien hace unos días atrás tuve un pensamiento bastante egoísta ahora solo quiero que seas sincero. Dime lo que sientes.

-Connie…

 **…**

Se sentó a su lado queriendo consolarlo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, en verdad no quería hacerle daño pero lo había hecho. A pesar de ser lo más dulce al decírselo esas palabras le dolieron tanto que no podía irse sin llorar. Él había prometido protegerla, no hacerla llorar, aun sabiendo que lo que le dijo era lo correcto también era lo más doloroso para ella.

Garnet lo había visto, la confesión de que solo la quería como amiga, las lágrimas de Connie, las de Steven por creer que había dañado a su mejor amiga. No lo había hecho, claro que dolió pero la verdad es buena en todos los sentidos.

-¿Crees que me perdone?

-… Ella ya lo hizo desde que dijiste que la querías, es tu amiga.

-Se fue llorando.

-Es normal, las lágrimas son el sentir de la tristeza. Steven no te sientas culpable, ella no te odia y jamás lo hará. Connie te aprecia mucho.

Recostó su cabeza en el regazo de Garnet. Ambos estaban en el techo de la casa, la noche estaba hermosa. Acariciaba suavemente y con ternura el cabello de su pequeño. Se preguntaba que habría hecho su madre para hacerlo sentir bien, pero ella no estaba sino Garnet a quien la vio desde pequeño, ella era la que estuvo ahí para cuando se sentía triste. Perla, Amatista, la gran Garnet. Siempre junto a él. Estaba tan triste al saber que había hecho llorar a Connie que los mimos de consolación de la gema mayor lo calmaban, le gustaba sentir ese tacto lleno de amor. Estaba más que seguro que no importa la situación en donde este ella siempre estaría ahí.

Quiero… que tú solo tú seas mi mami.

Ahora recordaba eso, aquella vez en que le rogo que ella sea su madre. No importa si las cosas salen bien o mal ella siempre lo cuida, los aconseja. Sin duda nunca le falto amor maternal, porque siempre lo tuvo y siempre lo tendrá. Era Garnet. Ahora que hablo con Connie y se sentía mal, Garnet estaba ahí para él. Cuando hable con Peridot y pase lo que pase, también ella estar ahí para él.

Sonreía gustosa al ver como Steven se quedaba dormido sobre sus piernas, susurraba palabras dulces hacia él.

-Mi pequeño glaseado, cuando crezcas nunca te dejare solo. Estaré ahí para ti. Nunca ocupare el lugar de Rose pero yo…

-Te quiero Garnet… mamá.

Una sonrisa más y las lágrimas caen sobre su rostro.

-Y yo a ti.

* * *

 **Fue lindo, para mí Garnet es la gema que mas se asemeja a ser la "mamá" de Steven. Hice este cap. pensando en que no sé, me encanta Garnet y ver como los ayuda es tan lindo.**

 **No tarde mucho en publicar, el cap. me llego como un brote de ¿luz? No sé, pero pensaba hacer un one-shot sobre Garnet y Steven y salio un cap. para este fic. xD**

 **Espero y les guste.**

 **Como les dije:**

 ** _Ya elegí como se va llamar la fusión de Steven y Peridot, después de un arduo análisis y vistas a paginas sobre piedras preciosas. Me decidí por el Jade, ¿por qué? Porque el nombre me parece precioso y el color perfecto. Como ven en la descripción del Jade es tono verdoso algunos hasta rosado, haré mas en tono verdoso. Me gusto mucho, creo que encaja con las demás gemas._**

 ** _Bien si quieren saber como será la forma física de Jade, déjenme anunciarles que he dibujado como seria ella; claro que he visto imagenes que me han mandado e hice como una combinación._**

 ** _Aquí esta el link para que vean mis dibujos sobre Jade._**

 ** _"_** **(Agreguen el "H T T P", pero en minúscula) : /** _**es. steven- universe . wikia wiki /Usuario _ Blog: RuzuChan_ Esmeralda /Mis_ Dibujos" (Juntenlo)**_

 **Sigo poniendo el link para ver que tal esta.**

 **En el cap. anterior puse una nota sobre la libre expresión y etc, etc, pues ahora solo déjenme decirles. !SOLO FALTA DOS CAPS PARA ACABAR EL FIC!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**


	10. Sorpresa

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : |(*3*)

 **Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza, no subí caps. porque me dio flojera (ay que ser sinceros xD) Con todo eso de Navidad y Noche buena. Por cierto, !Feliz Navidad! (atrasada) y Feliz año nuevo.

Pd: Odio los cohetes.

Pd 2: Aun queda recalentado. T_T

Vi Sinsajo y me FASCINO. Katniss y Peeta forevah! xD Amo a mi adorable panadero.

Ya pronto va a venir la fusión. Nombre: Jade.

YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había sido divertido pasar la tarde con Sadie, había ayudado a vender rosquillas, estaba tan tranquila con su amiga disfrutando lo bueno que era estar en ese planeta. Recordó lo que había les había dicho a las Cristal Gems, cuando todo acabara ella se haría pero eso era imposible, jamás querría irse. Había muchas razones, algunas tontas y otras muy fuertes que harían que su "corazón" se destruyera.

Otro día en que parecía que la única que la que atendía el lugar era ella. Sadie suspiro derrotada, Lars otra vez había faltado, pero lo dejaba pasar porque lo quería mucho para estar regañándolo.

-Si quieres ya puedes irte. –dijo la rubia. La había notado algo tensa, Peridot quería saber que pasaba.

-¿Acaso ya no te agrado?-pregunto algo triste.

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que me agradas, eres única. Solo que tal vez estés cansada…

-¡Claro que no! Quiero quedarme contigo.

-Por supuesto.

-… Sadie, ¿sucede algo?

-No.

-Bien, en que puedo ayudarte.

-No es necesario ya me has ayudado bastante, come una rosquilla prefiero que estés cómoda.

-Eres genial.

-Gracias.

…

Perla era la única en desconforme con todo eso de la fiesta sorpresa, desde aquella vez que Steven les hizo esas fiestas estaba más que segura que nunca las querría volver a festejar al menos si eso salva la vida de su amado Steven. Amatista estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, ni siquiera a ella se le habría ocurrido en realidad nunca se le podía haber ocurrido. Y pensar que el pequeño Steven es bueno en los planes de conquista.

-¡Que no es un plan de conquista!

-Entonces dime que es.

-Amatista ya dije que quiero que Peridot… bueno ya sabes.

-¿Te perdone? Poye esto parece como quisieras reconquistarla.

-Pero no lo es. –dijo Perla. –Steven solo está siendo amable.

-Vamos Perla se nota que estas celosa.

-Claro que no.

-Sí.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Ya cállense las dos. –hablo Garnet. –Dejen de pelear y ayudemos con todo esto, Peridot no tarda en llegar.

-Descuida Garnet, Sadie está distrayéndola. O eso creo. –dudo Steven. –Mejor la llamo.

Sadie y Peridot estaban muy entretenidas viendo un video, la rubia quiso enseñarle como hace las rosquillas pero la gema era algo torpe, otro día le enseñaría con más calma. Nunca había conocido a los dinosaurios, le parecía impresionante todo sobre la tierra. Sadie sonreía dulcemente observando a aquella gema tan absorta, era divertido ver sus expresiones cuando se enojaba, sonreía, asustaba; todo era nuevo para ella. Empezó a sonar su celular, Peridot quiso saber que era su amiga hizo un además de que siguiera viendo el video. Salió afuera.

-Hola Steven porque la…

 _-¡Peridot sigue contigo!_ –grito Steven desde el otro lado.

-Sí.

- _Bien, quiero que la distraigas un poco más._

-Espera, ¿hoy es la fiesta sorpresa?

- _Ajam. ¿Te olvidaste?_

-No, como crees. –mintió. De hecho si no fuera por Steven no se habría acordado, menos mal que llamo y casi envía a Peridot. Ella también había ayudado como se puedo olvidar. –Descuida yo la entretengo, parece una niña, está muy ocupada viendo vídeos sobre dinosaurios. Jurasicc Park.

- _Ah. Bueno te llamo después._

-Claro.

Su amiga seguía en donde la había dejado.

-Era Steven. –dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto asombrada.

-¿Era él? Solo adivine.

-Eres buena.

Tenía que quedar todo en su lugar. Steven quería darle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Peridot como lo había hecho con las Cristal Gems, claro que no había salido tan bien. En parte quería que las cosas con Peridot se arreglaran, la extrañaba mucho. Todo se había complicado desde el beso pero más cuando ella los escucho hablando con Connie. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo bien. Las Gemas aceptaron ayudarlo, bueno al menos Garnet y Amatista; Perla, a ella la obligaron.

Garnet y Perla estaban conversando en voz baja.

-Lo hacemos por Steven.

-Bien, pero entonces porque organizamos una fiesta para Peridot, yo haría cualquier cosa que Steven me pidiera pero esto –bajo su rostro, en realidad le dolía un poco ver que su querido Steven se esforzaba tan solo por hacer feliz a Peridot. Ella había cuidado de él, lo había protegido varias veces, y siempre había recibido varios actos de amor por parte de Steven, pero es nada, comparado con lo mucho que se esmera por la gema nueva. –… No me gusta.

-Te entiendo. Yo también estoy algo celosa.

-¿Tú?

-Claro siendo la favorita de Steven me preocupa que puedan arrebatarme ese puesto, aunque creo que nunca podría compararme con Peridot, soy mucho más para Steven.

-¿Eh?

-Es broma.

-Casi me la creo, sí que eres graciosa.

-Soy Garnet la reina del humor.

Una de las cosas que le fascinaba al estar con Sadie era la manera fluida al hablar, simplemente las palabras salían de ella. Se había convertido en alguien a quien apreciaba mucho. Adoraba ver como sonreía, como le hablaba con tanto cariño, entonces pensó en Steven y lo diferente que se sentía cuando hablaban, sin duda cuando estaba con él sentía lo mismo que con Sadie solo que había algo que lo hacía diferente, sentía amor por él. Ya siendo las seis, Sadie creo que ya era hora para la sorpresa de Peridot, tan solo necesitaba una llamada de Steven.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Solo que hoy cerraremos más temprano.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-¿En dónde? –pregunto ilusionada.

-Ya lo veras, no solo estaré yo sino que alguien que te quiere mucho tratara de disculparse.

-…

…

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido esa idea? Fácil, quería hacerla sentir bienvenida, aunque con las Gems no había funcionado muy bien lo del cumpleaños tenía la certeza de que con Peridot si la pasaría bien. Lo había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, después de lo que paso con Connie esta era la oportunidad para disculparse, quería hacer llegar a la gema nueva todos sus sentimientos, aunque aún sea un niño sentía por Peridot amor, y estaba mas que seguro. No solo Garnet lo sabía y se lo había hecho ver, también Amatista e incluso Connie, aquella vez que le dijo la verdad antes de irse dijo: _"A ella la amas y no precisamente como amiga"_.

Tenía razón.

Llamo a Sadie para avisarle.

-Ya ven con Peridot.

- _Está bien, por cierto… ¿sabías que a ella le gusta el color rosado? Por eso siempre come las rosquillas rosadas._

-Ehmmm noup.

- _Oh, es cierto la sorpresa, ya vamos. Adios._

-Tranquilo Steven. –le dijo Amatista.

-Todo saldrá bien.

 **…**

Sadie sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué vamos a la casa de Steven? –pregunto Peridot. –Dijiste… pensé que iríamos al lugar que querías mostrarme.

-Eh, pues í.

-Dime la verdad, hace un momento volviste a hablar con Steven ¿no es así? ¿Qué están planeando?

-… Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

-Yo no quiero ir, no quiero verlos.

-¿A quié

-A Steven con Connie, sabias que él la quiere, tanto que no pueden estar separados.

-Tú también lo quieres.

-Algo, por favor no quiero ir.

-Cierra los ojos –la gema la miro con desconfianza. –No tengas miedo, solo hazlo. –Peridot obedeció. –Bien, ahora –se posó detrás de ella y puso sus manos en sus ojos. Te llevare a un lugar en donde te espera una gran sorpresa, ahí sabrás que aquella persona que dices que ama a otra persona en realidad te ama a ti.

Conduciéndola hacia lo que le espera Sadie se sentía tan feliz de ayudar a su querido amigo Steven, y a Peridot, ahora que la conoció un poco más sabía lo dulce que era. Sin duda Steven y Peridot formaban una linda pareja ante los ojos de Sadie.

-Cuidado hay una piedra.

-Está bien.

-Ya estamos cerca.

-Hemos caminado mucho.

-Je je, lo siento. Pero ya está –llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Steven. Peridot suspiro, ¿Qué era lo que tenían preparado? Todo estaba oscuro, lo notaba desde afuera. –Abre la puerta.

-Pero se nota que no hay nadie.

-Solo ábrela.

Entonces lo hizo. Primero todo estaba oscuro y luego…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron.

Lo único que Peridot pensó fue… "¿Hicieron todo esto por mí?"

* * *

 **Unos amigos me invitaron a una fiesta pero les dije que no, veré mi agenda...**

 **4:00pm Sumergirme en mi propia miseria**  
 **4:30pm Contemplar el abismo**  
 **5:00pm Solucionar la hambruna mundial, sin decírselo a nadie**  
 **5:30pm !Danza y ejercicio!  
6:30pm Cena conmigo... ¡Esa no la cancelaré!  
7:00pm Luchar con el odio que me tengo  
mmm estoy ocupada, porsupuesto que si paso el odio a las 10 podré terminar a tiempo para recostarme, mirar al techo y deslizarme hacia la locura...**

 **Como les dije:**

 ** _Ya elegí como se va llamar la fusión de Steven y Peridot, después de un arduo análisis y vistas a paginas sobre piedras preciosas. Me decidí por el Jade, ¿por qué? Porque el nombre me parece precioso y el color perfecto. Como ven en la descripción del Jade es tono verdoso algunos hasta rosado, haré mas en tono verdoso. Me gusto mucho, creo que encaja con las demás gemas._**

 ** _Bien si quieren saber como será la forma física de Jade, déjenme anunciarles que he dibujado como seria ella; claro que he visto imagenes que me han mandado e hice como una combinación._**

 ** _Aquí esta el link para que vean mis dibujos sobre Jade._**

 ** _"_** **(Agreguen el "H T T P", pero en minúscula) : /** _**es. steven- universe . wikia wiki /Usuario _ Blog: RuzuChan_ Esmeralda /Mis_ Dibujos" (Juntenlo)**_

 **Sigo poniendo el link para ver que tal esta.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**


	11. Baila conmigo

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : |(*3*)

 **Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza, no subí caps. Tengo tareas y bla bla bla...

Pd: !Ame el STEVEN BOM!

Pd 2: Tengo que estudiar para mañana.

Ya pronto va a venir la fusión. Nombre: Jade.

YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.

Como ya dije vi el STEVEN BOM, ya sabesn que mi fic esta conectado con los caps. de Steven asì que hay algunos capítulos que pueden que no se entrelacen, por ejemplo: el cap. en donde Peridot no sabe lo que es un beso, ustedes modifiquenlo para que quede con mi fic. Gracias.

* * *

 **Baila conmigo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Baila conmigo...

Lo podía notar en sus mejillas, bailar solo se significaba una cosa, fusión. La primera vez que Garnet le pidió eso, se cayó al suelo de la sorpresa, claro que no lo hizo porque aún no entendía mucho sobre la fusión. Pero ella quería comprobarlo junto a Steven, ahora esta era su oportunidad. Steven sonrió y le tendió la mano. Ella temblorosa la tomo. Ella quería sonreír pero solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza algo avergonzada, pero en su interior estaba que gritaba de felicidad.

-Que... ri... a... agradecerte por lo de hace días... la... fiesta...

-Oh, eso. Creo que fue un adelanto ya que sabía que te unirías a nosotros.

-Sobre eso, aun no puedo creer que le dijo "Tonta" a Yellow Diamond. -sonrió. -Fue genial.

-Yo también lo creo. Estuviste asombrosa.

-... Gracias. AHORA...

-No hay música. -recordó Peridot.

-No importa, es mejor inventárnosla. -dijo muy sonriente.

Se miraron fijamente, se movieron lentamente junto a la melodía inventada por ellos. ¿Cómo es que llegaron a este momento? Después de que Steven le entregara la grabadora a Peridot se quedó pensativo al saber que ella casi se fusiona con Garnet, la idea le parecía genial pero estaba algo... ¿celoso?

-¿Te pasa algo Steven? –pregunto Garnet.

-Nada. Ahora que Peridot es oficialmente una Crystal Gem tenemos que celebrar. –dijo muy emocionado extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba.

-Ehmmm. No, gracias. –dijo Peridot. Lo de la última vez está bien. –se sentía algo culpable, ya que Steven le hizo una fiesta pero ella no había asistido por el hecho de que estaría Connie, si bien ya se aclaró todo, Amatista le había contado todo lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Steven. Estaba algo celosa, pero avergonzada por no haber estado. Algo.

-Creo que nos vendría bien algo de descanso. –hablo Garnet.

-¿Aún más? –dijo Peridot. –Hemos descansado lo suficiente, ya sabes. Mejor hay que seguir con el tema del Cluster. Necesitamos…

-Peridot, estaremos bien mientras todos estemos juntos. –sonrió Steven. – ¿No es así, Garnet?

-Por supuesto.

Le sonrieron. La tarde fue algo aburrido, no había mucho que hacer, aunque dijeron que iban a relajarse querían hacer lo que sea para matar el tiempo. Amatista se le ocurrió la brillante idea de recordar todo lo que había pasado en el cumpleaños de Steven avergonzándolo.

-No hablemos de eso.

-¿Por qué no? Fue gracioso cuando volviste a ser un bebe, ahora ya sabes que no debes esforzarte tanto. Pero sin duda me encantaría volver a verte como un bebe. –se carcajeo.

-Veo que me perdí de mucho. –comento Peridot.

-Solo algunos infortunios de Steven. –respondió Perla. –De igual manera se divirtió. No puedo creer que ya tengas catorce.

-Y aun les faltan muchos más. –dijo Garnet.

-Ehhh… cambiemos de tema.

-¡Ya sé! Fue increíble cuando Peridáctilo le respondió a Yellow Diamond. ¿Quién me apoya?

-Supongo que eso si es para seguir comentando. –susurro Perla. –Fue bueno. Insultaste a una de la élite.

-Ehh… ¡No! Aun no me lo creo que le dije algo así a Yellow Diamond.

-Fuiste muy ruda. Solo defendiste lo que crees que es bueno, no te sigas lamentando.

-No lo hago… solo.

-¡Eres una Crystal Gem! –grito Steven. Las demás también sonrieron. –Solo sonríe, ahora nos tienes a nosotros.

-Te guste o no. –agrego Garnet.

Siguieron toda la tarde comentando sobre ese tema, sobre el cumpleaños de Steven y de cómo ya estaba creciendo. Hablaron sobre que harían después de terminar con el Cluster, aún quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, y sabían que los problemas se aproximaban pero por ahora todo era paz. Solo por ahora. Garnet observaba muy atenta a Peridot y Steven que estaban recostados sobre el pasto apuntando al cielo, al lado de ellos Perla y Amatista comentaban sobre quien de las dos era la reina de las bromas. Obvio que Garnet.

Faltaban tan solo horas para que suceda lo inevitable, la gema mayor ya sabía lo que pasaría cuando Steven y Peridot estuvieran solos, aunque eso la alegraba había algo preocupante. Aquella fusión de ambos no sabría cómo definirse, sería como Garnet al comienzo, pero había algo más… solo que no veía que.

Compartir algunas horas con él era sublime. Si así fuera todo los días. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron dulcemente. Había llegado la noche y las estrellas eran hermosas.

ería como Garnet al comienzo, pero había algo más… solo que no veía que.

-Puedes pedir un deseo.

-¿Cómo?

-Observa ahí. –apunto al cielo entonces Peridot vio una estrella fugaz. Era eso, ya sabía el ritual, Perla se lo había comentado. Cierras los ojos, juntas tus manos y pides un deseo.

-¿Qué pido?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-No sé qué pedir.

-¡Yo sí! –interrumpió Amatista. – ¡Deseo más comida!

-¡Amatista! No puedes desperdiciar tal oportunidad en algo tan trivial como la comida.

-¿Qué pasa, Perl? No me digas que eres fiel creyente de la estrella fugaz. Entonces pide tú un deseo.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no creo que una simple estrella te conceda algo, bueno… tal vez.

Steven, Peridot y Amatista se la quedaron viendo haciendo que Perla se sonrojara.

-Dejen de mirarme así.

-Me parece genial que creas. –dijo Steven. –Vamos Perla pide un deseo.

-¿Todos pueden pedir un deseo? –pregunto Peridot.

-Ajam. Pero solo un deseo, uno por cada uno.

Perla decidió pedir su deseo, cerró los ojos, junto sus manos y con todo el corazón deseo que Steven fuera feliz. Ese era su único objetivo, que él fuera feliz.

-¿Qué pediste? –le pregunto.

-Ehmm… no… no se puede decir. –se sonrojo.

-Se supone que lo digas en voz alta. –le dijo Amatista.

-Pues yo no.

-Así no se cumplirá.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!

Garnet sonrió ante aquella escena, miro al cielo, cerró sus ojos y dijo: -Deseo que cuando ella salga, no se haga daño.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto Peridot.

-Yo no dije nada. –Steven miro a Amatista. -¿dijiste algo?

-Nop. Creo que fue Garnet. ¡Garnet! ¿Dijiste algo?

-No.

Siguieron observando las estrellas hasta que Garnet dijo…

-¿No tienen hambre?

-Pues yo no. –contesto Perla.

-¡Yo sí! –grito eufórica Amatista.

-Entonces vamos a traerlos. Ven Amatista y tú también Perla.

-¿Yo? Pero si no me gusta...

-Ayúdanos a traer.

-E-e-sta bien.

Peridot y Steven se levantaron para ir con ellas. Garnet los detuvo.

-Quédense, no tardamos.

Las tres gemas se fueron entre reclamos de Perla y la risa de Amatista. Se volvieron a sentar en el pasto, los iluminaba la luz de la luna. Era tan hermosa y daba la sensación de estar cuidándote al rosear su luz. Steven le dijo que la luna perseguía a todo el mundo. Aunque ya habían estado en ella, verlo desde tal distancia era mejor.

-¿Cómo así?

-Te lo demuestro. –ambos se levantaron. –Solo tienes que caminar o correr y la luna te seguirá. Solo eso.

Peridot se encogió de hombros, no entendió muy bien. Empezó a caminar.

-Pero tienes que estar mirándola.

Le hizo caso, entonces se sorprendió al notar que la luna la seguía. Steven le sonrió y ella también.

-Aunque corramos en distintas direcciones nos sigue a los dos. –dijo.

Empezaron a reírse ante eso, corrieron de un lado a otro. Era divertido tratar de "escapar" de la luna. En un momento no se dieron cuenta cuando chocaron.

-¡Auch! –dijeron ambos.

-Lo siento…

-Descuida.

Sonrieron una vez más. Entonces Steven dijo.

-Baila conmigo.

La lenta melodía inventada por ambos era como un escudo que los alejaba de todo. Peridot se sentía algo torpe, estaba nerviosa al igual que Steven. La luz de la luna los iluminaba, pero no solo era eso. Aquella luz que empezaba a envolverlos era tan distante que no lo sentían, solo eran ellos y su baile. Sonrieron al dar algunas vueltas. Peridot nunca se había fusionado, nunca. Nunca había bailado con alguien de aquella manera (Garnet no cuenta). Aunque Steven ya se había fusionado, ahora esto era algo diferente.

Sus risas empezaron a inundar el lugar, al igual que aquella luz que ambos irradiaban. Steven la elevo, algo que a Peridot le sorprendió y la hizo sonreír. Risas, sonrisas, baile, y aquella luz los cubrió por completo que al desvanecerse dio a conocer a un solo cuerpo, a un solo ser. Era ella, pero ¿Quién era ella?

Estaban confundidos, ella estaba confundida. Se miró las manos, se tocó la cara, su cintura, sus brazos. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía? Ni siquiera podía caminar bien. Alcanzo un vidrio roto, lo alzo y logro verse un poco. Toco su gema que estaba en su frente y luego la que estaba en donde debería estar su ombligo. ¿Quién era ella? Y ¿dónde estaban Peridot y Steven?

-¡Oigan chicos miren lo que…

Amatista que había llegado primero se sorprendió al ver otra gema que no había visto. ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Y Steven? ¿Y Peridot? Acaso ellos dos… era obvio.

-No puede ser… Wow. ¿Steven? ¿Peridot?

Ella la miro, estaba confundida.

-¿Quién es Steven? ¿Quién es Peridot?.. ¿Quién soy yo?

-Oh-oh… ¡Garnet! ¡Perla! ¡Tenemos un pequeño problema!

* * *

 **¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¿Y qué tal? Pues como que Jade esta algo confundida, y no tiene ni una fruta idea de quién es. ¡Por fin! Ya esta le fusión de Steven y Peridot. Disculpa ya que les dije a algunos que el cap. Estaría el lunes, pero no pude terminarlo ya que estaba algo ocupada. Espero y comprendan.**

 **Vi el Steven Bom, y créanme fue increíble. Cuando Peridot le dijo "!CLOD!" a Yellow Diamond fue tan asdsadsadsadsad… o cuando Steven le dijo a Peridot que era una Crystal Gem grite como loca. Solo imagínenselo, pensaron que me había vuelto más loca de lo normal.**

 **PD: No me gustó mucho el cap. Stevonnie, ya saben por qué.**

 ** _Ya elegí como se va llamar la fusión de Steven y Peridot, después de un arduo análisis y vistas a paginas sobre piedras preciosas. Me decidí por el Jade, ¿por qué? Porque el nombre me parece precioso y el color perfecto. Como ven en la descripción del Jade es tono verdoso algunos hasta rosado, haré mas en tono verdoso. Me gusto mucho, creo que encaja con las demás gemas._**

 ** _Bien si quieren saber como será la forma física de Jade, déjenme anunciarles que he dibujado como seria ella; claro que he visto imagenes que me han mandado e hice como una combinación._**

 ** _Aquí esta el link para que vean mis dibujos sobre Jade._**

 ** _"_** **(Agreguen el "H T T P", pero en minúscula) : /** _**es. steven- universe . wikia wiki /Usuario _ Blog: RuzuChan_ Esmeralda /Mis_ Dibujos" (Juntenlo)**_

 **Sigo poniendo el link para ver que tal esta.**

 **Ella estar lista para el próximo y ùltimo cap.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**


	12. Tú y yo

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Si no te gusta... !No lo leas!

 **Mis caras durante todo el capítulo** : |(*3*) T_T (*3*)

 **Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza, no subí caps. Tengo tareas y bla bla bla...

Pd: !Ame el ZOOTOPIA!

Pd 2: Tengo que estudiar para mañana.

Nombre de la fusión de Steven y Peridot: Jade.

YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.

Como ya dije vi el STEVEN BOM, ya saben que mi fic esta conectado con los caps. de Steven así que hay algunos capítulos que pueden que no se entrelacen, por ejemplo: el cap. en donde Peridot no sabe lo que es un beso, ustedes modifíquenlo para que quede con mi fic. Gracias.

* * *

 **Tú y yo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Oh-oh… ¡Garnet! ¡Perla! ¡Tenemos un pequeño problema!

Las dos gemas corrieron ante el llamado de Amatista. Al llegar donde ella se sorprendieron ver a una nueva gema. Era ella. Aquella gema que Garnet sipo que tendrían que ayudar.

-Steven… Peridot… -aquella gema las miro curiosas. Se sentía extraña, no tenía idea de que hacer o de que era. Pero el miedo que la engullía era tan abrasador que las demás gemas lo podían sentir. –Chicos… -los llamo una vez más, la llamo.

-Tú… ¿a quién le hablas? Yo, no sé que soy… no sé qué hago… me siento tan extraña.

-¡¿Cómo es que sucedió esto?! –se exaspero Perla. – ¿Cómo es que ellos dos se fusionaron? No es posible.

-Es obvio no, bailaron y ¡pam! pasó.

-Pero Steven con Peridot, no, jamás. Él no…

-Ya basta. –las callo Garnet. –La están asustando. ¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto dulcemente.

¿Cómo se llamaba? Lo sabía, lo recordaba, pero entonces por qué no sabía quién era y que hacía ahí. El sentimiento extraño estaba en ella, sentía miedo pero sobre todo se sentía… feliz. Por alguna razón.

-Yo… mi nombre. Jade.

-Jade, vaya, lindo nombre. –dijo Amatista. Trato de acercarse pero ella rápidamente retrocedió. –Yo solo quiero saludarte.

Sus piernas aún eran muy torpes, trato de no caer pero no pudo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto una preocupada Perla. Su querido Steven estaba fusionado con Peridot, ¿qué podría ser peor? –No entiendo porque se comporta así, es como si no recordara nada.

-No tiene idea de quién es. –dijo Amatista.

Garnet observo a Jade, le sonrió dulcemente. –Déjame ayudarte. –le dijo suavemente. –la gema lo considero pero estaba demasiado asustada. Negó con la cabeza. –Queremos ayudarte.

-¡No! –la gema mayor le trasmitía confianza, es más podría decirse que cariño pero ¿por qué? Estaba confundida.

-Pero ya se había fusionado con Connie. –dijo Perla. –Qué extraño.

-No te haremos daño.

-¡Nooo! –grito y se fue corriendo, tan rápido que no les dio tiempo ni de parpadear.

-S-se fue… pero que veloz.

-No tanto, tenemos que alcanzarla. Y saber por qué actúa como si no nos conociera. –dijo Perla. –Estoy preocupada por Steven, ella parece tan perdida. Puede que le pase algo si no vamos a por ella.

-Vamos. –ordeno Garnet.

Donde sea ella este yendo se sentía atrapada. Aquella sensación no desaparecía. Pero era tan cálido que a la vez la asustaba. Dentro de ella habían tantas preguntas, es como si alguien más la controlara. Pero no podía, ella no podía ser controlada. No quería. Vio a sus alrededores que no había nadie. Estaba sola. ¿O no?

…

Las sensaciones eran únicas, se sentía uno solo pero a la vez estaban conscientes de los lejos que estaban. Podían sentirla, después de todo Jade era ellos dos pero en una sola. Estaban ahí, podían verla pero no podían hablarle. ¿Se supone que una fusión debe sentirse así? Confundida, con miedo pero también… Feliz. Peridot y Steven eran uno solo en ese momento pero eran conscientes de que Jade no podía ser controlada de cierta forma.

-Somos uno solo. –dijo Peridot. –Así se siente ser una fusión. –sonrió.

-¿No tienes miedo? –pregunto Steven.

-Mucho, pero estoy tan feliz. Contigo Steven me siento muy feliz.

-Juntos.-Juntos.

-Pero sabes que no podemos permanecer así todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ellas están preocupadas.

-¿Ellas?

-Garnet, Amatista y Perla.

-… Es extraño.

-Lo es.

-Es como si de alguna manera ella no quisiera que nos separemos.

-Tiene miedo al igual que tú o yo.

-Sí.

-Pero su miedo es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué?

-Ella tiene miedo a…

- _Desaparecer. –_ dijo Jade _._

…

Estaba en aquel lugar en donde había caído la nave de Peridot aquella vez. Se sentó en pasto y junto sus rodillas a su cuerpo. Aunque la felicidad que sentía estaba en aumento, el miedo también la seguía superando. Se había dado cuenta hace instantes, ella no estaba sola. Pero no veía a nadie.

-No estoy sola… pero… ¿entonces por qué tengo miedo? –se hecho sobre el pasto lentamente. Sabía que las demás gemas vendrían por ella. Acaricio su rostro dulcemente, se sentía bien. Era como si alguien más la acariciase. Toco ambas gemas que tenía, una en la frente y la otra en la barriga donde se supone que debería estar su ombligo.

-No estoy sola, ¿verdad? Y nunca lo estaré.

 _Ellas deben de estar preocupadas. ¿No crees?_

-¿Preocupadas? ¿Por qué? Yo no me iré. –respondió Jade. Alguien le hablaba.

 _Tú nunca estarás sola aunque nosotros estemos separados._

-¿Ustedes? ¡No! ¡No pueden separase! Sino yo… -entonces lo comprendió. Ellos lo comprendieron. Ella era simplemente tenía miedo de desaparecer, de no volver a existir. Pero eso era imposible porque…

 _Tú siempre existirás sin importar que pase. Eres la muestra de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro._

-No, no dejare que ustedes me arrebaten esto. No entienden que si ustedes se separan yo no volverle a existir.

 _Eso jamás._

-Eso jamás pasara –era Garnet. –.Te sientes confundida y hay demasiadas preguntas que quisieras que te respondas pero créeme cuando te digo que tú nunca desaparecerás, porque eres la forma de un amor tan inocente y puro. Eres la forma de ese verdadero amor que Steven y Peridot se tienen.

-Solo no quiero irme.

-¡Y jamás te iras! –Dijo Perla –Solo queremos que ellos vuelvan, pero solo lo harán si tú los dejas ir.

-Comprende que ellos necesitan volver. Nosotras estamos aquí para ti.

-Mienten. Si yo no vuelvo entonces no seré nada. Me he sentido así desde siempre, es como si hubiera estado atrapada. Pero ahora estoy aquí y no quiero irme.

…

- _Sin ustedes yo no existo._ –dijo Jade.

-¿En dónde estamos? –pregunto Steven.

- _Juntos. Están juntos, este es lugar en donde ustedes siempre deben estar. Juntos. Así yo no dejare de existir_.

-Pero… ¿y nosotros? –pregunto Peridot. – ¿Nosotros dejaremos de existir?

 _-¡Claro que no! Yo soy la prueba de eso. Ustedes estarán juntos por siempre y yo existiré por siempre. ¿No es lo que quieren?_

-Por supuesto. –respondió Steven. –Pero también nos necesitan a nosotros. Jade, tienes que comprender que estar separados físicamente no significa que tu no estés ahí. Siempre estarás ahí, porque eres la mayor muestra de lo que nosotros sentimos.

-Es cierto. –habló Peridot. –Tengo miedo pero es tanta la felicidad de estar a tu lado Steven, y sé que esa felicidad no se irá incluso si no estamos fusionados.

- _Desapareceré. No quiero eso_

-No lo harás. –respondieron ambos. –Porque nosotros siempre estaremos juntos. Y tú eres la promesa de aquel juramento.

- _Aunque no estén juntos físicamente… yo estaré ahí porque ustedes se aman. Y volveré siempre, y estaré ahí por siempre. Yo soy la máxima promesa._

-Siempre.

- _Ahora lo comprendo. Yo soy ustedes y ustedes soy yo, no importa en donde o como._

…

-¡No me iré!

 _Nunca te irás._

-¡Mienten!

-Oh Steven, sé que estás ahí, tú y Peridot tiene que entender que aunque no estén fusionados estarán siempre juntos. Jade jamás se irá, ustedes jamás se separaran. –dijo Perla. –Aunque me duela admitirlo, estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien. Estoy celosa porque siempre quise ser yo la que ocupe tu corazón pero no lo logre. Aunque sé que me quieres, sé que es un amor diferente. –Garnet sonríe. Sabía que para Perla dejar ir a su adorado Steven era doloroso. –Jade, entiende que aunque ellos quisieran tu nunca te iras. No importa como estén ellos dos, siempre triunfara el amor que se tiene. No tengas miedo. Solo acéptalo.

Jade miro sus manos, ellos querían salir, y ella no los dejaba. Tenía tanto miedo, ella era la muestra de su amor. Sonrió para sí misma.

-Steven, Peridot los queremos aquí y ahora. –grito Amatista. –Jade, no te preocupes ellos nunca dejaran de quererse y tú nunca te irás.

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo? –le pregunto Garnet.

-Sí.

-¿Pero?

-Pero nos sentimos tan felices. –sonrió. Eran ellos. Garnet sabía que habían vuelto. –Me siento tan feliz, gracias.

-Jade…

-Discúlpenme por haberlas molestado. Estaba tan absorta en lo que era, pero ahora estoy más tranquila. Estoy muy feliz. Me siento genial. ¡Yo soy Jade! ¡Soy la prueba de que Steven y Peridot se aman! Yo soy la…

-… respuesta. –completo Garnet.

-La repuesta. –repitió. -¿Tú te sentiste así la primera vez?

-Así es. Pero Zafiro y Rubí tenían el control. Era yo, pero a la vez ellas.

-Yo… solo no quería dejar de existir pero ahora sé que eso no sucederá. Steven y Peridot nunca dejaran que eso pasé y yo tampoco.

-Vaya, no fue tan difícil de lo que creí. –dijo Amatista. –Aunque… de hecho si, fue muy cansado. Gracias Jade.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pero díganme como se sienten. Ustedes dos se ven tan geniales. Dime Jade.

-Ya lo dije estoy muy feliz. Y…

 _Es hora de regresar._

-… es hora de regresar. –miro a Perla. –Te quiero mucho, eso es lo que él quiere decirte. A las tres, siempre las querrá. Y yo también. –sonrió una vez más. Cerró los ojos y una luz la cubrió totalmente.

Jade se sentía tranquila. Steven y Peridot aparecieron, cayeron al suelo al desfusionarse.

-¡Steven! ¡Peridot! –los llamaron las tres.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

-Jade es genial. –dijo Peridot. –Ella, nosotros…

-Jejeje… el miedo ya se fue.

-Se fue.

Miraron a las tres gemas que llegaron hacia ellos.

-Lo sentimos. –se disculparon ambos.

-No tiene por qué. Solo estaba confundida. Pero ahora ya saben que ella está bien, porque ustedes dos lo estarán. –Garnet los abrazo. –Ustedes dos son increíbles. Jade era realmente magnifica. –dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Sinceramente siento que ella era más fuerte que todos ustedes. –dijo Peridot.

-¿Cómo? Ja, es obvio que no.

-Oh vamos Perl, en realidad no lo sabemos porque no peleamos con ella. Pero si se vuelven a fusionar tal vez…

-¡Claro que no!

Steven sonrió ante aquella escena, miro a Peridot, se sentía feliz. Como Jade, como él, como todos.

-Ustedes juntos eran increíbles. ¿Qué crees que sienta Jade en estos momentos? –le dijo Garnet.

-Lo mismo que Peridot y yo… amor. –y siguió observando a aquella gema con la que se había fusionado y crearon a alguien fantástica.

 _Yo soy la máxima promesa de ese amor._

 **FIN.  
**

* * *

 **¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan!**

 **Todo tiene su final... lalalala... nada dura para siempre... lalala...**

 **¿Este es el final? !CLARO QUE NO¡ Falta el fruto epilogo, ¿creen que lo dejaría así nomás? Pues no soy tan mala. Quiero agradecerles por tanto apoyo y bellos reviews. En serio MUCHAS GRACIAS. Disculpen la demora, es que enserio estaba ocupada. Pero les cumplí. Como habrán leído Jade estaba algo confundida, están bien, están re-confundida. Le quise dar algo de drama no sé si me quedo bien. Algo diferente, si es que se le puede llamar así. peor siento que quedo bien. No sé ustedes, lo hice con mucho cariño y amor para ustedes. :3**

 **El epílogo no sé cuando lo publique pero habrá, así que no se desesperen.**

 **Por cierto estoy haciendo un fic de Zootopia, para los interesados. JudyxNick, obvio, me enamore de esa pareja.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo y nos volveremos a leer muy pronto. Aun no se me acaban las ideas Stevidot.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**


	13. Epílogo

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Pareja:** Steven y Peridot (Steridot, esta bien es Stevidot, pero me gusta el que me dijeron) (Leve)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Si me fusiono contigo… Peridot nunca se ha fusionado, y tal vez Steven sea la mejor opción para hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** ¡LEMON! Lemon lemon... es broma, no hay nada de lemon. ¿O sí? Naaaaahhhh, este fic es muy inocente. :3

 **Mis caras durante todo el capítulo** : |(*3*) T_T (*3*)

 **Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza, no subí caps. Tengo tareas y bla bla bla...

Pd: !Ame el ZOOTOPIA!

Pd 2: No soy furry. :v Pero amo todo lo que se relaciona.

Nombre de la fusión de Steven y Peridot: Jade.

YA ES HORA DE EMPEZAR.

Como ya dije vi el STEVEN BOM, ya saben que mi fic esta conectado con los caps. de Steven así que hay algunos capítulos que pueden que no se entrelacen, por ejemplo: el cap. en donde Peridot no sabe lo que es un beso, ustedes modifíquenlo para que quede con mi fic. Gracias.

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había pasado tan solo dos semanas desde que Jade apareció. Une hermosa gema, a que aunque la habían tratado tan poco al pasar esas dos semanas se dieron cuenta de que no era como la primera vez que la vieron. Jade corría de un lado a otro en la playa, le encantaba sentir el agua del mar. El aire sobre sus rostro, ver algún que otro animal marino. Era una gema muy enérgica.

Pero sobre todo…

-¡Juguemos Amatista!

-Ehm… Jade con mucho gusto accedería a jugar contigo pero…

-¿Pero?

-¡Jade! ¡Amatista! –las llamo Perla. -¡Vengan aquí!

-Jo. ¿Ahora que quiere? –bufo molesta Jade. –Perla es muy mandona, nunca me deja hacer nada.

-¿Nunca? Si igual no haces caso. –le respondió Amatista sonriendo.

Fueron con Perla. La gema cenicienta las miraba furiosa, alguna de las dos había roto uno de sus inventos que estaba creando. Miro a Jade y luego a Amatista.

-Ustedes… sé que una de ustedes dos rompió el objeto ovalado de mi habitación. Estoy segura, alguna de ustedes entro a través de las otras habitaciones y lo rompió.

-¿Qué supuestamente rompimos? –preguntó Amatista.

-¡No se hagan! Vamos díganme quién fue.

Ambas gema se miraron, Amatista suspiro, ya sabía quién lo había hecho. Jade volteo nerviosa hacia otro lado. Ella sin querer había roto aquel objeto, no sabía que era pero cuando ni bien vio que lo rompió salió corriendo. Perla al ver que Jade estaba nerviosa supo que aquella fusión habia sido la culpable.

-Fuiste tú, ¿no es así?

-¿Yo? –dijo Jade, algo indignada. Claro que esta vez Perla no se lo iba a pasar, como tantas veces ya había ocurrido. –Perl, vamos no pude haber sido yo.

-¿Entonces quién?

-Amatista.

-¿Qué yo qué? –se sorprendió la gema. –Oh vamos Jade, fuiste tú. Esta vez soy inocente.

-¿Cómo que esta vez? –preguntó Perla.

-Eh… bueno… ¡mejor me voy! –y salió casi volando.

Solo quedaron Perla y Jade.

-¿Y bien? No esta Garnet porque créeme que ella te daría el discurso de toda tu vida.

-Vamos Perl, lo siento. –puso una cara de cachorro abandonado, varias veces había logrado zafarse de los regaños de Perla al poner esa cara. Aquella gema sabía que Perla la quería muchísimo y usaba eso en sus contra.

Perla se sonrojo, rayos. Aunque Jade era muy problemática, como una niña pequeña, siempre lograba que al final la perdonase por cualquier cosa que hiciese. Pero esta vez no. No importa si su querido Steven es ella, ahora no iba a salirse con la suya.

-Esta vez no va a funcionar.

-Perla…

\- ¡Ya llegue! –anunciaba Garnet desde el portal. - ¿Paso algo? ¿Ahora que hiciste Jade?

-¿Yooo..?

-Claro, vengo y Perla está más que furiosa.

-Está bien, está bien. Rompí algo que estaba haciendo Perla, pero en mi defensa fue casual.

-No puedo más con ella. Desfusiónate. –le ordeno Perla.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, es más fácil razonar con Steven y Peridot.

-¡No! ¡No quiero estar separada! Es más divertido estar juntos. –dijo Jade. - ¿O no? –mirando a Garnet. –Garnet dile.

-Déjanos solas, Perla.

-Pero…

-Solo hazlo, hablare con ella.

-De acuerdo.

Ahora le tocaba otro regaño de Garnet, ya se había acostumbrado en esas dos semanas.

-Veo que te diviertes mucho. –sonrió Garnet.

-¿No me vas a regañar?

-¿Prefieres que te regañe?

-En realidad no.

-Jade, eres muy impulsiva, muy… como decirlo.

-Enérgica.

-Complicada, por el hecho de que a pesar de que te digo que no hagas algo, al final lo haces.

-Buh, si me estas regañando.

-Claro que no, pero me encanta saber que estas feliz contigo misma.

-¡Obvio sip! Soy única y fantástica, además de ser muy hermosa.

-Jade…

-¿Sí?

-Sigue así, sigue siendo aquella gema rebosante de felicidad, eres como una niña que llena el vacío que sientes algunos. ¿No te lo había dicho antes?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te quiero. A ti, a Steven y a Peridot. –se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la gema de su frente.

-Garnet... –Jade se sonrojo. Sonrió, desde la primera vez siempre fue a Garnet quién había sentido aquel cariño profundo. –Yo también te quiero, Steven y Peridot piensan lo mismo.

 **…**

-¡Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -grito Perla por doceava vez.

Jade apareció junto con Amatista ambas riendo.

-Hola Perl.

-Jade…

-¡Esta vez yo no fui!

-¿Cómo?

-De lo que me vas a acusar.

Perla sonrió.

-No te voy a acusar con nada, pero acabas de delatarte tú misma, luego reviso que cosa rompiste. Solo quiero que entres a la casa.

-¿Para qué?

-Ya lo veras.

-Esta es la sorpresa de la que te habla hace tres días. –le dijo Amatista.

Las tres gemas entraron y de pronto…

-¡SORPRESA!

Jade se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos en la casa, todo estaba decorado y había muchos bocaditos. Una fiesta, ¿para ella? Recordó como Steven le había hecho una a Peridot, ahora los demás le hacían una para ella, para Jade.

-Genial.

-¿Te gusta?–pregunto tímida Perla. –Yo la organice.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Fui solo un adorno? –reclamo Amatista.

-Lo hicimos las tres. Sabíamos que te gustaría. –dijo Garnet.

Observo a todos, jamás en su corta vida se había sentido a gusto. Estaba tan feliz.

-Esto es tan…

-¡Increíble! –gritaron Steven y Peridot al desfusionarse.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas que no los veían, estaban tan absortos en seguir juntos como Jade.

-Los extrañamos. –dijo Garnet.

-Es cierto, aunque Jade es dulce en algunas ocasiones, y mayormente destruye todo, los extrañamos. –Dijo Perla.

-Pues ahora estamos acá. Y... ¡en una fiesta! –grito un entusiasta Steven.

-Ejem… gracias. –hablo Peridot.

-De nada. –respondieron las tres.

Y fueron a disfrutar de la fiesta realizada para Jade.

* * *

 **¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan!**

 **Todo tiene su final... lalalala... nada dura para siempre... lalala...**

 **Y este es el verdadero final. :v**

 **Tengo varias cosas que hacer últimamente, pero descuiden jamás me iré del mundo del fanfic !JAMÁS!**

 **Disculpen** **la tardanza.**

 **Por cierto estoy haciendo un fic de Zootopia, para los interesados. JudyxNick, obvio, me enamore de esa pareja.**

 **Un beso y un abrazo y nos volveremos a leer muy pronto. Aun no se me acaban las ideas Stevidot.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS.**


End file.
